Organization XIII Host Club
by crazygunbladergirl
Summary: Some members of the Org. are watching an episode of Ouran High School Host Club when Axel gets a crazy idea to start his own host club. Now he just has to find members, when a new member of the Org. walks in the room. No pairings yet, just done for fun.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Chapter 1: Idea!

It was just a normal day, err, night (since it's always night), at the Castle That Never Was. In the break room, a few members of Organization XIII sat around a television, watching a curious new anime that had come out.

"This show is hilarious!" exclaimed Axel as the credits of the anime rolled by.

"Those guys must not have much to do if they waste their time charming girls," muttered Zexion as he went back to his book.

"Kinda like us sometimes," Demyx noted. "Whenever there aren't any hearts to collect, we just sit here and watch TV..."

This comment of Demyx's gave Axel a crazy idea.

"That's it! I've got it!" Axel shouted, causing even Zexion to jump.

"Please, Axel, some of us are trying to read," he said calmly, though his eyes showed deep irritation.

"You're the only one trying to read, Zexy," Marluxia said. "You still havn't been able to appreciate the wonders of television."

The other Organization members listened as Axel began sharing his new idea.

"You know how all those guys in the show are so amazingly handsome-looking, right?" Axel said. "Well, you know, we have a pretty large female fan base, so we obviously must be good-looking!" He ran a hand through his spiky red hair and let the comment sink in.

"Well, yeah, we're definitely good-looking!" Demyx said excitedly. "You know, Vexen told me that the Organization spends more money on hair gel than it does on food!"

"Exactly. We're obsessed with our looks!" Axel exclaimed. "So, since we have nothing else to do these days, we should start our own host club!"

Demyx and Marluxia stared at Axel in wonder of this new idea. Zexion pretended to keep reading, but he was actually somewhat interested in Axel's plan -- mostly to see how stupid it could possibly get.

"That sounds like fun!" Demyx finally said. "But, the only girl around here is Larxene, and she's more manly than the rest of us combined!"

"I resent that comment," Marluxia mumbled.

"Well _obviously_ we wouldn't be charming girls in our own Organization!" Axel said. "We could set it up somewhere else, like in another world where there are lots of girls!"

Zexion couldn't take it much longer. "Axel, what possible use could this host club have? It's just a waste of time. The Superior would never allow it."

Axel smiled evilly at Zexion. "Zexy, you have no idea just how useful this could be!" he shouted. "We could bring in lots of profits to spend on candy! err, books for our library!"

"The Superior would have no use for this club unless it had something to do with our main objective: getting back our hearts and rebuilding Kingdom Hearts," Zexion said sternly.

The other Nobodies stayed silent. He had them there. Or did he?

"Uh, well, maybe we could steal hearts from our customers?" Demyx suggested. "You know, wait until our customers are completely enamored with us and then steal their hearts for Kingdom Hearts?"

"Demyx, you're a genius!" Axel exclaimed with bright eyes. "There, Zexion! What do you say to THAT?"

Zexion put his book down and thought for a bit. "You know, you may have a point there..." he finally said. "It sounds stupid, but maybe with the right combination of Organization members, it could work."

"So will you join us?" Axel asked.

"I might as well," replied Zexion. "I am curious to see how this club will work."

"All right!" Axel shouted. He looked around at the small collection of Nobodies in the room. "Let's see, we've got me, Zexion, Demyx, and Marluxia. That gives us four members."

"Ouran's host club had seven, didn't it?" noted Marluxia.

"I'll be the leader, obviously," said Axel, "because I am the best-looking out of all of us."

"What?" Marluxia shouted. "I'M the best-looking! I bathe in rose petals every morning to keep my skin nice and smooth and..."

"Exactly, Marluxia. This is why you can't be the leader," Axel said, looking at the pink-haired Nobody through narrowed eyes. "You're too girly."

"I am not!"

"Are too."

"AM NOT!"

Marluxia and Axel began arguing back and forth, throwing various projectiles at each other until Zexion finally gave his suggestion.

"I believe I should be in charge of finances and such, like the character in glasses," he said. "He seems to be the most level-headed of the group." He looked at Axel and Marluxia, who were both holding books to throw at each other. "As for who should be the leader, as much as I regret to say this..." Axel and Marluxia stared at the grey-haired Nobody with wide eyes of anticipation. "Axel should be the leader."

"YES!" Axel jumped up and down, hugging Zexion. "See! I'm the better-looking one! Zexy says so!"

"No, it has nothing to do with looks," Zexion said, pushing Axel away from him. "It has to do with being an obnoxious idiot like the blonde character in the show." However, Axel ignored the comment.

Demyx, who had been thinking about which character he wanted to be, finally came to a conclusion. "Okay, then I call Honey!" he exclaimed. "Honey has all those cute little bunny rabbits, and he eats sweets all day!"

"That might be a dangerous idea, Demyx on sugar..." Zexion noted.

"That's perfect, Demmy!" Axel said. "You can be the cute one. But that leaves the twins, the silent dude, and the..."

Just then, the door to the break room opened, and in walked a boy with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Is this the break room?" he asked. "I'm new here and I don't really know my way around yet."


	2. Chapter 2:Weclome

_I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Ouran High School Host Club. Enjoy!_

Chapter 2 -- Welcome to the Host Club

The blonde-haired boy stood still in shock as the other Nobodies all stared at him.

"That is Roxas, Number XIII. The new member who weilds double Keyblades, remember?" Zexion explained as he scanned the boy over.

A unanimous "OH!" came from the other present Organization members.

"Uh, I'm sorry. Did I interrupt something?" asked a shy Roxas.

"Nope!" Axel replied happily. "We're just planning out our new..." He suddenly stopped and stared at Roxas.

"I was just looking for a place to rest," Roxas said slowly. "I've been training all day and I'm pretty tired, but if this room is taken I'll look somewhere else..."

"HE'S PERFECT!" shouted Axel excitedly, causing everyone in the room to jump in suprise. Roxas stumbled back and hit a vase, which fell and instantly broke.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I'll fix this!" Roxas tried rearranging the pieces of the broken vase, but to no avail.

"See? He even broke a vase!" Axel said to the others. "He's our Haruhi!"

"Haruhi? What are you talking about?" Roxas stood up and looked at the ecstatic Axel.

"Yeah, he does seem a lot like Haruhi," said Marluxia. "He's new, and he's clumsy!"

"I'm not clu... Just what are you talking about?" Roxas was looking around at the faces of the Nobodies, trying to find an answer to his question.

Axel stood up straight and pointed right at Roxas. "From henceforth, you are a member of the Organization XIII Host Club!" he shouted.

"Basically, we've just organized a club to charm girls until they trust us enough that we can steal their hearts," Zexion explained before Roxas could once again ask what was going on. "Axel here is the leader, and I am the vice president."

"I'm the cute one who eats sweets!" Demyx exclaimed, jumping over to Roxas. "I'm Demyx, Number IX!"

Demyx went off to explain the full story to Roxas while Axel began figuring out what characters they still needed.

"Good, we have the Natural. Now we just need a Wild type, like Mori!"

"I volunteer Xaldin," Marluxia said. "He seems kinda like that, and he doesn't seem to mind Demyx too much."

"Good! All right, Roxas! I have your first task for you!" Axel said, looking over at the poor blonde kid who had just been thrown into utter chaos.

"Task? Demyx didn't say anything about a task!" Roxas shouted.

"Well, since you did break a vase, you will have to repay your debt by doing menial labor for us until we dub you worthy of hosting," replied Axel. "That's what Tamaki did, and in this club I am Tamaki!"

"Fine..."

Axel smirked, knowing that disturbing Xaldin could be very dangerous. "All right, first you must find Number III, Xaldin, and get him to join our club."

"What if he doesn't want to join the club?" Roxas asked.

"He has no choice. He'll do it if he knows what's good for him!" Marluxia grinned at the thought of getting a higher-ranking member to obey them.

"Now, Roxas, you know which one is Xaldin, right?" asked the red-haired leader.

"Uh, yeah, I think so..." Roxas thought for a moment. "Black hair tied up in dreadlocks, tends to spend a lot of time cooking, right?"

"That's the one!" Demyx exclaimed. "Good luck!"

Roxas nodded and left the room. He had heard rumors of Xaldin's bad temper, but he figured that if Number III would get angry, he could just blame everything on that Axel guy.

_This is so stupid, a club based on some girls' anime..._thought Roxas gloomily as he rounded the corner of the hallway. He soon came to a room with a sign posted above the doorway, which bore the name, "Number III, Xaldin." Roxas gently knocked on the door, but no one answered. _He must not be in right now,_ Roxas figured. He was about to leave when he heard soft music coming from inside the room. Someone was obviously in there. Roxas tried knocking again, but still no one came.

Finally, Roxas decided to try opening the door. He tugged at the door handle, and the door flew right open. Roxas peered inside the dark room to see Xaldin meditating in the middle of the room.

_Private reflection period?_ Roxas wondered. He walked into the room and quietly approached Xaldin. Suddenly, Xaldin turned around and threw a lance at Roxas. It grabbed the back of his hood and thrust him against the wall.

"It's just me!" Roxas shouted in fear. "Number XIII! Don't kill me!"

"Oh, just a wandering Nobody..." Xaldin seemed disappointed. "Why have you dared to disturb my meditation period?"

Roxas gulped as he saw irritation in Xaldin's face. "I was sent to look for you," he squeaked. "Some of the others are starting a club, and they want you to join!"

"What kind of club?" Xaldin asked as he plucked the lance from Roxas' jacket. Roxas fell with a thud to the floor.

"A host club," replied the frightened Nobody. "Something about charming women and stealing their hearts! I'm not really sure, Axel just made me join and told me to find you!"

Xaldin sighed. "Oh, Axel. Then it's just something to cause more trouble." He went back to the floor and continued his meditation.

"Wait, you're not coming along?" Roxas shouted in shock.

Xaldin turned to Roxas again. "I'm calming myself down so I don't kill Number VIII when I find out how ridiculous this 'club' is," he replied calmly.

_Oh boy..._ thought Roxas. Before he knew it, though, he was headed back toward the break room with a calm but irritated Xaldin.

Upon entering the break room, they were greeted with a, "Good job, Roxas! We have our Wild Type!"

Roxas saw that the rest of the club had been gathering flowers and tea packets to hand out to their customers.

"Marluxia was kind enough to share some of his roses with us, and Zexy here is really good at making tea!" Axel exclaimed.

"What kind of stupid plan are you coming up with this time, Number VIII?" Xaldin asked.

"This is the Organization XIII Host Club!" shouted Axel as he ran up to Roxas and Xaldin. "Let me explain..."

Roxas walked over to Marluxia, Demyx, and Zexion, who were sorting flowers. "So you grew these all yourself?" asked Roxas.

"Yup!" Marluxia grinned at the recognition. "These are all my babies, and I'm glad that we'll be handing them out to such lovely girls like the ones in the anime!"

"WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

Roxas, Marluixa, and Demyx turned to see Xaldin shouting at Axel. Zexion went on sorting tea bags, muttering something like, "That idiot is going to get us all in trouble now..."


	3. Chapter 3: The Club is Established

_Yay! Everyone seems to be liking this so far! Let's keep it going! I'm tired of putting up a disclaimer... you get the picture by now..._

Chapter 3 -- The Club is Established

Axel stood staring at Xaldin in disbelief for a while. Zexion continued sorting tea bags, while Demyx, Roxas, and Marluxia all watched the dark-haired Nobody in fear.

"You don't think it's a good idea?" Axel finally said, with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"No! That's the most pointless idea I've ever heard of!" replied Xaldin angrily. "Why would we waste our time charming girls when we could just fight them and take their hearts!" The Nobody turned and was about to walk out the door when the rest of the club began protesting.

"But Xaldy! We need a wild type and you're perfect for it!" Demyx begged. "You could be my partner like Honey and Mori!"

"You have a pretty good fanbase so far, Xaldin!" exclaimed Marluxia. "You could greet your fans!"

Xaldin turned to glare at them both. "I don't even know who Mori is. And I don't care about my fanbase. There are more important things to worry about."

"Zexion, say something! You're smart; you can say convincing stuff!" Axel begged the grey-haired Nobody. Zexion glanced up at him with amusement.

"Too much work, and I really don't care," he said, and he went back to his tea bags.

Axel sulked off in the corner as Xaldin left the room and returned to his meditation. Demyx and Marluxia looked completely dejected. Roxas was about to agree with Zexion; he didn't quite care himself, since he had been forced to join this stupid club.

Marluxia finally spoke up. "Well, you think we could try to get Lexaeus as our wild type?"

"Are you kidding? He's so ugly!" Demyx said. "I don't even think he _has_ a fan base!"

Roxas sat down on a couch and secretly hoped that Axel would decide to disband the host club. However, Axel finally got up from moping and made an announcement.

"Okay, this will be harder than we thought," said Axel, "but we'll get Xaldin to join whether he wants to or not!" Demyx and Marluxia looked up with excitement. "We'll just have to bribe the Whirlwind Lancer to join us. But first we must find his weakness!"

Zexion spoke up. "As a wind element user, I assume he's weak against..."

"No, not THAT kind of weakness!" Axel thought for a bit. "Like, his favorite thing in the whole wide world that would instantly give him no choice but to join or be miserable for the rest of his non-existance!"

"We're Nobodies. He wouldn't get miserable," Zexion reminded him, but Axel once again ignored him.

Demyx perked up. "I know! We'll get Xigbar to join the club! Then he'd have to join so he can make sure that Xigbar doesn't get taken by someone el..."

"NO! I wouldn't wish Xigbar on any of those poor girls!" Marluxia protested.

"Marluxia's right. Xiggy would scare off most of our customers," Axel said. "No, we need to provide him with free food or something like that."

"Xaldin likes to cook; he doesn't need free food," Roxas murmured.

The others (except Zexion) looked at the new member with astonishment.

"Roxas, you're a genius!" Axel shouted, running up to him and giving him a big squeeze. "That's my daughter!"

"Daughter? What the heck?" Roxas pushed himself away from Axel.

Axel turned to the other members in triumph. "My daughter here has given me a wonderful idea!" He went back to the front of the room and grinned. "We will make Xaldin our official cook! That way, he'll be able to cook as much as he wants for the lovely young ladies and spread his cooking fame across the worlds!"

Demyx and Marluxia applauded. "All right! Good idea, Roxas!"

Zexion nodded, for he was actually a bit suprised at how intelligent this idea sounded. Probably because bribing was his favorite method to use for getting his way.

The club lined up and proudly paraded out of the break room toward Xaldin's room. Axel knocked loudly on the door and shouted, "Yo, Xaldin! We have a proposal for you!"

The door opened to reveal a tired Xaldin wearing purple PJ's, looking at them in exasperation. "Go away," he said, and he prepared to slam the door in Axel's face.

"We'll let you cook!" Marluxia shouted. "You can cook for us as much as you want, for lots of people!"

Xaldin seemed to perk up at the sound of "lots of people." "How many people?" he asked.

"Oh, depends. Possibly twenty, maybe even fifty if we become really popular!" replied Axel with a big grin. "Just think, spending your free time cooking to your non-heart's desire!"

Xaldin thought carefully for a bit. "You failed to mention this earlier. I didn't realize it was a club involving the fine art of cooking." He looked at Axel and said, "Fine, I shall join your club, but only if you let me cook as long as I want."

"It's a deal!" Axel said, and he shook Xaldin's hand. "We'll see you tomorrow in the break room, then?"

"I suppose so," said Xaldin. "But for now leave me alone and let me sleep." He closed the door, and the other Nobodies ran back to the break room to celebrate.

"That settles it, then!" proclaimed Axel. "The Organization XIII Host Club is established!"


	4. Chapter 4: The First Session

_Sorry about the wait for the chapter 3 &4. I was having computer troubles but everything's cool now! Enjoy this latest installment!_

Chapter 4 -- The First Session

Roxas was sleeping peacefully, having lovely dreams about being able to relax and be alone for once. No obnoxious red-haired Nobodies to bother him, no stupid clubs to join in, just pure tranquility and...

"WAKE UP, ROXAS! IT'S TIME FOR OUR FIRST CLUB SESSION!!"

Roxas groaned painfully as he felt someone jumping on him. He slowly opened his eyes to see Axel jumping up and down on his bed. "Go away," he mumbled, and he turned over, putting his pillow over his head.

"C'mon, Roxas! Aren't you excited?"

"No."

Suddenly, Roxas felt his covers being thrown off. He shivered from the sudden cold. "Leave me alone," he grumbled. The next thing he knew, he had been pushed off of the bed. He landed with a loud thud on the hard floor. He opened his eyes again to see Axel, still jumping on the bed, throwing various pillows at him.

"Wake up! Wake up!"

Roxas finally had enough. He stood up and whacked Axel with his big pillow. "GO AWAY!!"

Axel got off the bed and looked sadly at Roxas. "Okay, fine." Instantly he perked up again. "But you're still coming, right? 'Cuz you have a debt to pay us and if you don't, Zexion will track you down and kill you in your sleep!"

Roxas groaned again, "Okay, just leave so I can get ready." Axel happily bounced out of the room and began waking up the other members. "Where does he get all of that energy? There's a word for that kind of behavior... Oh right. _Obnoxious_." He slowly got dressed in his Organization coat and looked at his messy hair. "It'll have to stay that way for now..." he mumbled to himself, fingering through the blonde spikes of hair on his head. Then he headed toward the break room, scared of what he might find awaiting him there.

Axel, Marluxia, Zexion, Demyx, and Xaldin were each carrying various supplies. Demyx was carrying a stuffed cat, Marluxia had a box of roses, and Xaldin was armed with cooking equipment. Zexion was checking off items on a clipboard, and Axel was sorting through a bag of clothing.

"Yay, Roxas! You're just in time!" shouted Demyx. "See? I got a cute lil' plushie kitty!" He proudly displayed his new prop. "It's much easier to carry around than my sitar!"

Marluxia shoved a box of teabags toward Roxas. "Here, you can carry the tea!" Roxas unwillingly took the box, all the while suspiciously watching Axel.

"What are the clothes for?" he asked their leader.

"You'll see!" Axel responded, with a sly grin. "It's a suprise!"

The six Nobodies each went through their dark portal of transportation. As Roxas exited his, he looked around to see that they had landed in a small town with a train line surrounding the exterior.

"Welcome to Twilight Town, everyone!" proclaimed Axel. "This will be our first base of operations." A white Dusk slithered toward them, carrying a few signs. It handed them to Axel and then disappeared. "Ooh, good. Looks like my Dusk squad was able to publicize for us!"

Roxas looked around in horror to see several signs advertising the host club posted on the walls of the surrounding buildings. _Great, now we'll really look like idiots_, he thought. They quickly made their way to a building with elegant designs in the architecture. They had rented a small room in the train station to start their business. A few young ladies watched them curiously as they passed by.

"We shouldn't have much setting up to do," Zexion said as they walked inside. "Xaldin just has to get his cooking ready, and we'll need to get into costume."

"COSTUME?!" Roxas glared at Axel, who smiled and pulled various tuxedoes out of his bag of clothing.

"We'll have to look nice for the ladies, won't we?" he said, handing the costumes out to the other members. "Get dressed quickly and then meet back here to discuss the order of operations." Roxas grabbed his tuxedo and stormed off to the back room to change.

"We all look so spiffy!" exclaimed Marluxia as the host club members emerged, decked out in white tuxedo shirts, red vests, black pants, and red bowties. "I especially like the bowtie!"

_I look so ridiculous..._ Roxas slumped down in a chair and listened as Axel explained how to act in front of the ladies.

"You must be polite, but act in character." He turned to Demyx. "For example, Demmy, you need to look cute and cuddle your kitty, and give them that cutsey look you do when you're trying to steal sugar." Demyx instantly put on his best pouty face and hugged the kitty close to his chest. "Marluxia, you need to be sensitive about nature. You're pretty good with the charming rose-holding pose." Marluxia instantly pressed a rose to his nose, as though he were smelling it. As soon as Axel finished explaining the various character aspects for each member, a gentle knock was heard at the door.

"Is this the host club?" came a shy girl's voice.

Axel instantly jumped up and opened the door. "Yes it is, my lovely lady." The girl had blonde hair and wore a blue and black tanktop with khaki pants.

"Oh, good!" She smiled and turned to a brown-haired girl behind her. "Here it is, Olette!" The two girls came in and immediately picked which character types they wanted. Before long, a horde of girls had come into the room, and Roxas found himself entertaining three guests at the same time.

_I never realized my fanbase was this big,_ he thought as he looked at the three girls who were swooning over him. He let out an involuntary sigh.

"Is everything all right, Roxas-kun?" asked Olette, who had been his first customer.

"I guess I never realized how many girls were so insanely in love with me," he replied with a charming smile. _I think that's what Axel said to do..._ Olette and the other two girls blushed and giggled.

By the end of the day, Roxas was completely worn-out. "I didn't know how much work went into charming girls," he told Demyx later.

Axel, who had overheard him, said, "It takes a lot of effort to charm a lovely young girl, but that's why they appreciate it so much! Opening up one's heart to a girl is difficult."

"You idiot, we don't have hearts!" replied Roxas. "I was talking about how mentally tiring it is to constantly dumb yourself down to these ditzy girls!" Axel looked somewhat offended, and he went to sulk in the corner.

"Mom, Roxas is being mean to me!" he whined, looking over at Zexion.

"'Mom?' Last time I checked I was not your mother, Axel," he said, glancing over at the moping red-head. "I think you're getting too much into Tamaki's character."

"But Tamaki is magnificent! A perfect model for any dashing young gentleman!" shouted Axel with a serious look on his face.

"A perfect model for any aspiring idiot, more like it," Zexion replied, and he went back to totaling their income for the day. Then he looked up at the other members. "Well, it seems we were quite successful today," he said. "The idiot red-head got one thing right; this is really profitable."

"Yay!" Axel jumped up from his previous state of depression. "Didn't everyone have fun? We should do this again tomorrow!"

Roxas groaned; Demyx and Marluxia cheered. Zexion muttered something about having too much free time. Xaldin was too busy admiring how wonderfully his strawberry cake had turned out.

"All right, then! We're meeting in the break room tomorrow at 9 a.m., sharp!" Axel grinned. "Good job, everyone! This is just the beginning of a wonderful new adventure!"


	5. Chapter 5: The Fangirl

_I apologize for the length of this chapter... At least now the fangirl has arrived! Soceror in Petals is not a real painting, to my knowledge. I just made it up... so don't sue if you have a picture like that. Enjoy!_

Chapter 5 -- The Fangirl

"Oh, he's so precious..."

A girl with blonde hair wearing a white dress sat at a white table in a white room. Evidently, white must have been her favorite color. She was mulling over a picture of a man with pink hair, surrounded with flowers. It was from a famous painting. Suddenly, a man in a red outfit, complete with red bandages covering his face, walked in and saw the girl.

"Ah, Namine. I see you're looking at that picture again."

Namine looked up at the man. "It's such a wonderful picture. This man is absolutely gorgeous! If only such a man existed..." She went back to her picture and began to daydream. The man sighed, used to this behavior. Hand-drawn pictures of the pink-haired man with her were strewn across the white floor.

"I assume that you plan on drawing another picture of your dream man?" he said.

"Of course. I must learn to draw him perfectly! Now leave me alone, DiZ!" Namine then took out her sketchbook and furiously began drawing the man in the picture.

"First, I want you to see this photograph of the Organization that I just received," DiZ said, pulling out a picture. "They have thirteen members now. It seems like they get more every week..." He looked over at Namine, who was still drawing. "Namine, look. This is the boy we've been targeting." Namine glanced up at the picture and grunted, apparently not interested. Then she stopped drawing and looked at the picture again. Her eyes fell on the eleventh member, who had pink hair and was holding a rose.

"That's him!" she shouted.

"Yes, that's what I just said," DiZ mumbled, but Namine snatched the picture from his hand.

"Look! This is the man I'm going to marry!" Namine pointed to the pink-haired man.

DiZ looked at the figure in the picture. "Ah, yes. Number XI, Marluxia, the Graceful Assassin."

"Oh, he certainly _is_ graceful!" Namine sighed. Then she got up and quickly ran out of the white room.

"Namine? Where are you going?" DiZ shouted after her, but soon he heard a warp machine go off. He sighed, "That girl... what will we do with her?"

Meanwhile, at the Castle That Never Was, the host club was gathering in the break room to discuss the success of their first week in the business.

"We've made enough munny to refurnish the Castle, if we were willing to waste it on that," said Zexion as he looked over his clipboard.

Axel nodded. "Good, good. In that case, it's time for new costumes!"

Roxas jumped awake. "WHAT?! You mean we're getting _more_ ridiculous outfits?"

"Of course, Roxas-kun. Our lovely young customers would get bored with the same costumes everyday," Axel assured him.

Roxas groaned. The tuxedo was bad enough.

"What about tropical outfits?" Demyx suggested. "Or we could be knights in shining armor?"

Marluxia perked up. "Could we save some money for new plant seeds? I mean, roses are my favorite, but some of the ladies were suggesting lilies or daffodils."

"Sure, it won't cost much," Zexion said as he scribbled the idea down. "Of course, the Superior will be expecting that we give a fair amount of our proceeds to further research," he continued.

"Who cares about the Superior?" Demyx whined. "This is our club!" He glanced over at Xaldin, who looked pretty bored by this point. The Whirlwind Lancer never said much at these meetings, even though he was the highest-ranked member in the club. "Unless someone wants to give a teensy-bit," Demyx added, fearing that Xaldin might tell Xemnas about their budget plans.

Suddenly, a soft knock was heard at the door. Roxas, who was closest to the door, got up and opened it to see a girl in a white dress with blonde hair and big, anxious blue eyes.

"Is this the Organization XIII Host Club?" she asked timidly.

"Uh, yes, it is," Roxas answered, wondering how a customer could have gotten to the World That Never Was. He got out of the doorway to let her in. On seeing a girl entering, Axel jumped up and ran over to her.

"Welcome, miss. This is where you can find whatever your lovely young heart desires!" he said, giving her a sappy smile. She looked at him curiously.

"Why do you have black markings under your eyes?" she asked.

"Ah, they are my unique way of showing my individuality," he answered. "If you wish to kiss them you may; after all, they are good luck."

The girl stared at him. "Idiot," she finally said. Axel jumped up in shock and ran over to the corner of the room to pout. She looked around at the other members. "None of you are all that attractive, really." She sighed in disappointment. A small sniffle could be heard from the moping red-head.

"In that case, why are you here?" Zexion asked as he looked her over in suspicion. However, just as he said that, Marluxia got up and stretched.

"I think I'm going to go out and water the plants," he said casually. "They've been looking a bit droopy lately."

"OMIGOSH THERE HE IS!!!" Everyone turned to see the girl squealing and pointing at Marluxia. "I've found him!" She ran over to the confused Nobody and hugged him around the neck. "My fiancé!"

"WHAT?!"

This time, Axel was up and perky as usual. "Marly-kun, you never told me you had a fiancée!" Marluxia, however, was speechless with bewilderment. He just kept looking from the girl to Axel, trying to get someone to help get the crazy fangirl off of him. The girl finally turned to the others.

"I'm so sorry, I should have introduced myself." She smiled. "My name is Namine, and Marluxia here is my fiancé."

Zexion glanced up from his clipboard. "Number XI, how is this possible if you have no heart to fall in love with?"

"She's... I've never..." Marluxia was completely flustered.

"Sweet Marly-kun, always walking through the woods with me in the soft spring rains. He's always there to help me when I'm sad, and he's just so strong and manly!" Namine swooned.

At that last comment, Roxas, Axel, and Demyx began laughing hysterically.

"Marluxia, _manly_?"

"Yeah right!"

"Those flowers are sooo manly, Marly!"

Zexion and Xaldin were still confused. "Miss Namine, how did you meet Number XI?" Zexion asked.

"Oh, I just met him today," she replied. "But he looks _just_ like the subject of _Sorcerer in Petals_, doesn't he?"

Roxas stopped laughing at stared at Namine. "What?"

Zexion sighed. "_Sorcerer in Petals_ is a famous portrait of a man with pink hair surrounded by flower petals." The others all looked at Marluxia in ridicule. "It would seem that Miss Namine here has assumed Marluxia to be her fiancé because he looks like the man in the painting."

"OH!" came the unanimous voice of the rest of the club.

Marluxia sighed. "Why me?" he whined softly. Namine continued to hug him tightly. She looked out at the other club members.

"But Marly-kun here is the only one with the looks and charm to be a successful host," she said. "The rest of you need work."

"Need work?" Axel bounced over to Namine. "I think you are mistaken! My looks are just so perfect that my fanbase is much larger than Marly's here!"

"Luck. Or the girls are all out of their right minds," replied Namine. Axel sulked back over to his corner.

"You mean, I'm not cute?" Demyx whimpered. "But I like the kitty plushie..."

"No!" She scanned each member individually. "You all need serious makeovers." Her first victim was Roxas, who just wanted to leave and take a nap. "You there, Blondie. What do you do to your hair every morning?"

Roxas seemed confused. "My hair? I just kind of let it do what it wants. Why worry about my hair?" The other club members stared at him in shock.

"You mean your hair does that on its own?"

"I have to use two bottles of hairspray to get my hair to stay like this!"

"That's not fair!"

Soon the complaints of Axel, Demyx, and Marluxia were drowning out Namine's protests.

"SHUT UP, WILL YOU?"

They stopped and turned to the blonde fangirl.

"That's it, I'm giving all of you a makeover right now!" She turned to Marluxia. "Except Marly-kun here, because he is perfect." Marluxia sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Roxas, right? You're first!" Namine grabbed Roxas' arm and dragged him to the nearest chair. Roxas was beginning to dread what would happen next.


	6. Chapter 6: Chaos of the Manager

_I had much fun writing this chapter, I must say. Renge certainly does cause a mess in Ouran, doesn't she? lol Enjoy more of Namine's madness!_

Chapter 6 -- Chaos of the Manager

Roxas soon found himself under a towel with a mirror in front of him. Namine had donned a pair of scissors and set up a miniature salon in the break room. The others, especially Axel, were watching her with fear and suspicion.

"This hair is an awful mess," Namine noted as she looked through his blonde locks. She lifted her scissors and said, "It's time to cut!"

Axel fainted as Namine began cutting through Roxas' hair. Xaldin was fingering through his dreadlocks, hoping that they would be saved from Namine's fury. Roxas watched in horror as his spiky blonde hair changed into a more smooth, even style. The giant mass of spikes that had once stood up on his head disappeared, and his hair was no longer messy. Instead, it was shorter and flatter, with bits of hair still sticking out at the sides. It looked quite horrible, to be honest.

"Doesn't this look so much better?" Namine asked sweetly as Roxas stared at his ugly reflection. He was completely speechless. "Okay, next! I want Mullet-head!"

Demyx hid behind Xaldin. "NOOO! Take him first! Not me!!" However, Namine dragged him away from his protective Nobody shield and sat him down in the barber's chair.

"Mullets went out of style _so_ long ago!" exclaimed Namine. "This _has_ to go!"

Soft sobbing sounds could be heard from the Melodious Nocturne as his dirty blonde mullet gradually became shorter. By the end of the day, all of the club members had recieved the wrath of Namine's scissors. Demyx's hair had become short all the way around, with spikes still sticking up in the front. Xaldin's dreadlocks had been spared, but his large sideburns were gone, and his ponytail had disappeared to make his hair look more like Bob Marley's. Axel's hair had been smoothed down and tied back into a long ponytail, while the front still hung out a little over his face. In short...

"I LOOK LIKE FREAKING RENO!!!" he shouted in despair after Namine had finished with his hair.

Probably the most dramatic haircut had been Zexion's. As usual, he did not fuss, for he felt that it was pointless to try arguing with the determined fangirl. Nothing much had been done to it, except that the bit of hair that once hung over his face had been cut off. The other Nobodies looked in amazement at Zexion's face.

"So you _do_ have two eyes!" Axel shouted in wonder.

"This is probably the first time we've ever seen your whole face, Zexy-kun!" Demyx noted.

Namine looked at her victims and was pleased. "This is _so_ much better!" she observed. "You all look much nicer with these new haircuts. Now it's time for your portraits."

"Portraits?!"

Namine glanced over at Roxas. "But of course! You all look so dashing! You would make perfect subjects for my artwork!"

In just a short hour, Namine had brought in expert lighting, backdrops, and her best crayons to draw individual portraits of the club members. Xaldin went first, since he was the only one besides Zexion who was not complaining. While Namine was in the middle of drawing Xaldin, Zexion approached Axel.

"I believe we have a bit of a problem on our hands," Zexion whispered.

"No, really? I didn't know!" Axel was still pouting about his hair. It was bad enough being compared to Reno all the time, but now he definitely looked like the popular Turk member.

"I'm not talking about the dramatic changes in our appearances," mumbled Zexion. "That girl there is someone's Nobody."

"She's a Nobody?" Axel began paying attention to the Cloaked Schemer. "Then why is she so obsessed with Marluxia?"

"I don't know," Zexion replied, "but she was previously working with my former teacher."

"DiZ? He's still around?"

"Apparently. I tracked her path from Twilight Town. The old man has some sort of plan up his sleeve." Zexion sighed. "Letting Namine stay here will only lead that fool here to attack us without warning."

"Then we have a good excuse to get rid of her!" Axel was greatly excited at the thought of getting his old hairstyle back. Then his face became serious. "Whose Nobody is she?" he asked softly.

"An old friend of Number XIII's, from his previous life," Zexion replied. "As long as she doesn't know Number XIII's true identity, we should be okay."

Namine was in the middle of drawing Roxas, who kept fidgeting restlessly. _When will this stupid fangirl leave?_ he thought angrily.

"Sit still! It's harder to draw you when you keep moving around!" she barked.

"You know, this whole portrait thing is a total waste of time," Roxas groaned. "The girls liked us _before_ you gave us your little makeover."

"Now they'll like you more!" Namine reassured him. "Now shut up and sit still. I'm almost done." Then she stopped and looked at him closely. "Your name didn't happen to be Sora at one point, did it?" she asked suddenly.

"Sora? What?"

Everyone stopped and listened in closely. They knew that if Roxas found out about Sora, they would all get in big trouble from the Superior.

"Yeah, Sora. The Keyblader. You know, your old se..."

"That's enough, Namine."

Namine turned to see Marluxia standing behind her. "What's wrong, Marly-kun?"

"If you won't listen to anyone else, then I'll just have to tell you." Marluxia's face was unusually serious. "You're really inconveniencing everyone here."

"It'll all pay off in the end!" Namine protested.

"No it won't! Everyone here looks so stupid! You'll only lose us customers!"

Namine pouted. "But, Marly-kun! You're supposed to be sweet and encouraging! Don't you think I'm doing a good job?"

"No! You're getting on my nerves!"

Namine began crying and ran out of the room. Marluxia sighed.

"SHE'S GONE! YOU DID IT, MARLY!"

Everyone ran over to Number XI to give him a congratulatory hug.

"She really was getting on my nerves," Marluxia complained. "If she kept hanging around then I'd never have a chance with Larx--"

"Good job, anyway!" Axel interrupted. "Now I can get my hair out of this ridiculous ponytail and go back to being Axel!"

The next day, the club members gathered to head out to Twilight Town. Their various hair-dos were slowly growing back to normal. Roxas walked in the room and suddenly remembered something.

"Hey, where did that Namine girl end up, anyway?"

Zexion glanced up from his clipboard. He had somehow managed to get his hair back over his right eye. "She is under the care of the Superior. Apparently, she has some great use that will come in handy in one of our newest missions."

"You mean she's staying here?!" Demyx quickly ran and hid behind Xaldin. "Don't let her touch my hair!"

"She will be assisting the Castle Oblivion crew, when they depart next month to set up." Demyx sighed in relief. He was not part of that crew. Axel and Marluxia, on the other hand...

"NO!!!"


	7. Chapter 7: The Other Club

_Enter the Kingdom Hearts version of the Zuka Club!_

Chapter 7 -- The Other Club

"Ooh, Roxas! You're so cute!"

Once again, Roxas had succeeded in charming a new customer in the Twilight Town base. He was now entertaining five customers at the same time. He looked over at Axel, who was happily charming the blonde Twiligh Town native who had been their first customer. Her friend, Olette, tended to prefer Roxas, but the blonde girl absolutely loved Axel.

_I wonder how long it will be before we start stealing these girls' hearts_, Roxas thought. _Unless he just added that part to make Zexion and Xaldin join..._

Xaldin had suprisingly become very popular, due to his amazing cakes that he baked. He never said much, but somehow girls thought the mysterious silence was attractive. Zexion, on the other hand...

"Zexy-kun, why do you let all your hair hang over that one side of your face?"

The Cloaked Schemer looked at the girl in confusion. "What do you mean? It just does that, I suppose."

"Well, I mean..." she blushed. "My friend was laughing at me because she thought you were, you know... an emo kid."

"'Emo kid?' What on earth is that?"

The rest of the day went as usual, with women swooning all over the place. Axel led the others back to the World That Never Was, and Roxas headed back to his room. He was walking through the hallway when a suave voice came from behind him.

"So, where are you wandering to this late at night?"

Roxas turned to see a man with short blonde hair and a close-trimmed beard standing in front of him. The man was holding a deck of playing cards in his hand. He smiled slyly at Roxas.

"I'm on my way back to my room. I'm tired," Roxas replied.

"Sure you're not up for a bit of poker?" the man grinned. "It's a good way to kill time!" He pulled Roxas closer. "I'm Luxord, by the way. Number X, the Gambler of Fate."

Roxas pushed the gambler away. "Thanks for the invitation, but I'd rather get some sleep."

"Hmph, fine. But I'm going to bet that by tomorrow you'll be ready to do a little poker," Luxord said in his awesome British accent. Then he turned and walked down the long corridor.

_What the heck what that all about?_ thought Roxas. He finally got to his room and fell asleep almost instantly. The next morning the club assembled in the break room once again. Roxas yawned as he walked into the room. He was greeted with a big hug from Axel.

"Good morning, lovely daughter!" he shouted. "You look so sleepy!"

"I'm not your daughter. Stop calling me that," Roxas groaned as he pushed the red-head away. He was not in the mood to deal with Axel's obnoxious behavior.

"Mom, Roxas is putting on an attitude!" Axel whined at Zexion.

Zexion continued to look over his clipboard. "That's nice. Stop making so much noise," he said as he ignored Axel once again. Axel replied by moping in the corner.

Roxas flopped down in the nearest chair, next to Xaldin. He felt like going back to bed. Xaldin did not seem to notice him, as he was looking through a recipie book. Then he glanced over at the blonde Nobody.

"Did Number X approach you last night?"

Roxas opened an eye and looked at Xaldin. "Yeah, he was saying something about poker. How did you know?"

Xaldin sighed and pointed at the ceiling. Roxas looked up to see an Organization member walking on the ceiling, as though he were sneaking around. His hair was black with grey streaks, and it was tied back in a long ponytail. He had a long scar on one side of his face, and an eyepatch rested over his left eye.

"Isn't that Number II, Xigbar?" Roxas whispered to Xaldin. Xaldin grunted in affirmation. Suddenly, pink shots erupted from the creeping Nobody, causing the lights to go out. Roxas looked around in suprise, wondering what had just happened.

"We have come for Number XIII!" came a familiar British accent.

A spotlight appeared in the middle of the room, shining on Luxord. He was flipping the cards in his hand expertly. Xigbar appeared behind him, brandishing a strange-looking gun. Another Organization member named Lexaeus with reddish-brown hair and a tough, ugly-looking face appeared at Luxord's other side.

Axel quickly lit some candles with his flame power. "What do you guys want?" he shouted.

"It isn't quite enjoyable playing poker with only three people," Luxord replied. "Little Number XIII seems like a promising card player." He grinned slyly at Roxas.

"No! Roxas is too young to be gambling his life away with you creeps!" Axel protectively hugged Roxas. "You can't take him away from the Host Club!"

Luxord stared at Axel. "What if he wants to leave?" He looked back to Roxas. "So, Roxas, do you like the Host Club?"

"Eh, it's okay," Roxas replied.

"Did you want to join the club?"

"Not really."

"Do you feel like you're getting anything out of the club?"

"No."

Luxord grinned. "You could get lots of cash if you win our poker tournaments."

"It's a lie! Luxord cheats!" Axel protested. "He'll take all your money and force you to play strip poker!"

"Strip poker gives you more of an incentive to win," Luxord replied. "And I do not cheat." His eyes said differently.

"Xaldy! We've missed you at poker these last few weeks!" Xigbar exclaimed, walking over to Xaldin. "I miss my old partner!" he said with a wink.

"Poker gets boring after a while," Xaldin replied. "And you drink too much."

"I do not!" Xigbar protested. Xaldin ignored him and continued flipping through the recipie book. Lexaeus remained quiet.

"The poker tournaments are much more beneficial than wasting your time with brainless girls," Luxord said. "Did you know that your idiot leader is just a rip-off of a character from Final Fantasy VII?"

"You'll never get any hearts by being nice, dude," Xigbar added.

"Mm," was Lexaeus' comment.

Roxas stood up straight. "Maybe I am wasting my time, but Axel's not a rip-off character. He's an original character created for Kingdom Hearts."

"Actually, Axel has a strong resemblance to the character Reno from Final Fantasy VII," Zexion noted.

Roxas sighed. "Well, we're still pretty close to getting our first hearts from our customers. They're totally obsessed with us!"

"The only way to get a heart from a person is to extract it via Keyblade, or turn the person into a Heartless," came Zexion's voice again. "Neither way is particularly nice."

"Stop it, Zexion!" shouted Axel. "You're just giving him more incentive to leave!"

Roxas turned to Axel. "You mean we could have started getting hearts a long time ago?" His eyes were beginning to show anger.

"Well... yeah, maybe," Axel admitted. "But isn't this way more fun?"

"Ugh." Roxas quickly walked out of the room and went into his own room, shutting the door behind.

"YOU!!" Axel angrily pointed at Luxord. "You made him leave! Why I oughtta --"

Demyx and Marluxia quickly restrained Axel from getting out his chakrams. "You can't go around killing people just yet, Axel!" Demyx shouted.

Luxord laughed evilly. "Dear little Roxas will make an excellent opponent in poker," he said, smiling. "Maybe even strip poker..." He disappeared in a black portal, along with Xigbar and Lexeaus.

Axel stopped struggling and slouched down to the floor. "We have to get him back!" he exclaimed. "He's too young to be getting drunk with Xigbar!"

"We'll get him back!" Demyx shouted. "There are five of us and three of them!"

"Lexaeus doesn't even do anything!" Marluxia added.

Zexion put his clipboard down. "Yes, I suppose we should get Roxas to stay with our club. After all, he is one of our most popular hosts, besides Axel. Losing Roxas means losing a large chunk of our profits."

Axel stood up straight. "All right! We're going to launch a plan to stop the Poker Club and rescue Roxas from their dirty schemes!"


	8. Chapter 8: Attack the Poker Club!

_Sorry if anyone is offended at my pitiful attempt at portraying the gangsta culture. I'm a white nerd, so I have no idea how they speak. Anyway, sorry this took so long, but I finished it! Yay! Enjoy!_

Chapter 8 -- Attack the Poker Club!

The smells of beer and smoke filled the musty room where the Poker Club held its tournaments. Luxord was once again winning, and Xigbar was completely wasted. Lexaeus, as usual, had not spoken the entire time. Maybe he _would_ have made a better Mori...

"It seems we just may have been successful to get little Roxas to join in our tournament," Luxord noted happily as he shuffled the cards.

"Tha'ss cool, Lussor'!" Xigbar slurred. Then he hiccuped loudly.

"He left in such a hurry, too. I wonder when he will make his way to our club room?" The gambler began dealing out the cards. "Place your bets, gentlemen."

Meanwhile, in the break room, Axel and Zexion were quietly coming up with a way to get Roxas back into the host club.

"Maybe we should apologize for lying to him about Reno and the Heartless," Axel suggested.

"No, it isnt' necessary. He should have guessed that from the start," Zexion replied. He was more concerned about the loss in profit that would occur if Roxas did not come back.

Xaldin, who was sitting back in the corner of the room, finally spoke up. "Well, if young Roxas is more attracted to the gambling lifestyle than the hosting lifestyle, then would it not be better for him to leave?"

Axel looked at Xaldin in shock. "Why would anyone want to go from luxury and fancy clothes to cards and beer?"

"Maybe Roxas fears that he is not living out his full maniless," the Whirlwind Lancer suggested.

"In that case!" Axel walked up to the front of the room. "We will have to make this club more manly!"

"What are you talking about?" Marluxia asked. "I'm already manly!"

"Don't joke around, Flower-boy," Demyx sneered.

"Okay! Here is the plan!" Axel shouted. The other host club members listened in anticipation.

The next day, Roxas was walking through the castle, fingering through his bed-head. "Maybe I should take Namine's advice and comb it better," he mumbled as he passed the poker room.

"Young lad!"

Roxas turned to see Luxord, Xigbar, and Lexaeus standing by the door to the poker room. Xigbar looked as though he were experiencing a strong hangover.

"We have come to show the Host Club that you are indeed more fit to be a poker player," Luxord declared with a grin.

"Uh, okay?" Roxas continued on to the break room. The poker club eagerly followed.

Roxas opened the door, and on peering in he saw that the lights were off.

"Huh? I must be the first one here," he muttered.

Suddenly, loud rap music began playing from the center of the room.

"The Host Club! Represent!" came a voice over the music. Bright spotlights shown on the host club, decked out in hip-hop clothing and standing casually. Axel was wearing a muscle shirt and baggy jeans. A large baseball cap sat awkwardly on Demyx's head, and he wore a big t-shirt and red athletic shorts. Marluxia's pink hair stuck out from under a bandana, and his large sweatpants clashed with his oversized polo shirt. Xaldin's outfit included a basketball jersey and giant jeans. Zexion, the only one not dressed in street attire, wore a crisp suitcoat and pants, although his oxford shirt hung sloppily out of his pants.

"What is this?" Luxord shouted in dismay.

"We are true dudes, yo!" Marluxia exclaimed, trying to fake a hip-hop accent.

"This hat is pretty sweet!" Demyx noted as he played around with the angle of the cap on his head.

Axel approached Roxas, whose face was still white with shock. "You see, Roxas, if it's maniless you want, you can still be as masculine as you want around here! Plus we've got street culture!"

"Ha ha ha!"

Roxas had burst out laughing, and he could barely catch his breath.

"Are you trying to mock the gambling culture?" Luxord yelled angrily. "We play cards like sophisticated gentlemen!"

Roxas finally calmed down enough to be able to talk. "No. It's just that you all look so ridiculous!" He stood up straight and looked at each of the host club members. "I don't care about the club not being completely manly. It's just that, well..." Then he shrugged. "I guess I'm having a little bit of fun from it after all."

"Yay! Daughter made Daddy proud!" Axel gave Roxas a big hug.

"We thought you were mad at us for lying!" Demyx said.

"Of course I'm mad," replied Roxas as he glared at Axel. "I should at least be in on _some_ of the secrets that go on here since I'm in the club and all."

Axel, as usual, had only heard the beginning. "Daughter's mad..." He slouched to the floor and began sulking.

"Dear Roxas, you mean you will stay with this ridiculous club?!" asked Luxord in shock.

"Sure, why not?"

Luxord glared at the other host club members. "We shall take our leave for now. But mark my words! We will return!" Then he left with the sick Xigbar and Lexaeus.

"Yay, Roxas is back!" Marluxia shouted happily.

"At least now our profits won't suffer," muttered Zexion as he scribbled information on his clipboard.


	9. Chapter 9: Let's Go to the Beach!

_I apologize for the wait. I've been busy lately, but now I'm back! Let's see what kind of mayhem the Host Club can get into now -- at the beach!_

Chapter 9 -- Let's Go To The Beach!

"Of course we're going to go on vacation. Why wouldn't we?"

Roxas stared at Axel in shock. The host club's enthusiastic leader had just annouced that the club would be going on a beach vacation to Destiny Islands.

"Number VIII, you do realize the dangers of going to that world, do you not?" Zexion said as he glanced over at Axel.

"Yes," Axel replied, "but we won't have to worry about that when we attract more lovely customers. Profit, Zexion, remember?"

Zexion sighed. Although Heartless seemed to be fixed on Destiny Islands at the moment, the idea of more profit was too enticing for the Cloaked Schemer to pass up.

"Axel, we can't just leave on vacation when we have work to do here!" Roxas protested. The Superior wanted him to train more, and the other members probably had assignments to work on as well.

However, Axel did not seem interested. "Okay, we all need to make sure we have good, ripped chests so that the ladies are attracted to us. Also, we'll need to bring money for food and a hotel."

"Can I bring my inner tube?" Demyx suddenly asked.

"Inner tube? Demyx, your element is water!" Axel exclaimed.

"So? It's easier to swim with an inner tube! Plus it's cuter!"

"Whatever." Axel thought for a minute. "We'll need fireworks, of course, too."

"Fireworks?" Roxas looked up at Axel in confusion. "Why fireworks? It's not a holiday or anything."

"Axel's a pyro, remember?" Marluxia nudged Roxas. "He has to have his fire needs satisfied every time he goes to the beach."

"Just so long as you don't set off something too dangerous, Number VIII," Zexion reminded Axel.

The next day the Host Club, completely decked out in Hawaiian shirts and swim trunks, went through their portals to Destiny Islands. Marluxia had made leis for everyone out of his own homegrown tropical flowers. Demyx brought along his inner tube, just as he promised. No one else was at the beach when they arrived, since it was a weekday and most peolpe were at work or school.

"They'll come eventually!" Axel reassured them. "This way we can get some goof-off time in before the ladies arrive!"

Roxas sighed. _I could be practicing my fighting skills right now..._

Axel and Demyx jumped right into the water and began splashing everyone else. Xaldin slowly followed after them. Marluxia had been distracted by a group of tropical flowers and was admiring them. Zexion was still checking things off of his clipboard.

"So, Zexion, aren't you going in at all?" Roxas asked him as he approached his beach chair.

"I'm not a big fan of swimming," Zexion replied. "I have a bit of work to catch up on."

"Oh." Roxas turned to head into the water, but a cold spray of water met his face.

"Come on, guys! The water's great!" Axel shouted. He was armed with a water gun.

"Where did he get that from?" Zexion muttered in an annoyed tone. Suddenly, Axel ran toward them and sprayed both Zexion and Roxas with his water gun.

"Party poopers! Get in the water!"

Zexion, who was now completely drenched, looked up and glared at Axel. His clipboard was soaked and blotchy from the ink. "I'll kill you," he growled slowly.

"Oops!" Axel sprinted back into the water with Zexion chasing after him. Roxas went over to Xaldin, who was happily soaking next to a rock.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked as he slipped into the water. Xaldin only nodded. Then he looked around.

"Where did Demyx go?"

Roxas looked around. Demyx had been in the water, but Roxas couldn't see him anywhere. He scanned the shore and didn't see him there either.

"I don't know..."

He swam over to Axel, who was splashing Zexion, and tapped his shoulder.

"Um, Axel?"

"Oh! Here, use my water gun! I'm good with just splashing! You can be on my team!" Axel exclaimed.

"No, I mean --"

Axel shoved the gun into Roxas' hands and swam after Zexion. Roxas sighed again and decided to play along.

Pretty soon they all forgot about Demyx. Roxas was spraying Zexion while Axel splashed him from behind.

"This is completely unfair. I am getting Number IX to join my team," Zexion murmured.

"No! We want Demyx! He likes us better!" Axel shouted.

They all looked around, and Roxas remembered that Demyx had disappeared a while ago.

"Where's Demyx?!"

The Host Club was assembled on the beach. Marluxia had made flower wreaths for his hair and had stuck flowers behind his ears. He looked kinda like a hippie, actually.

"Okay, when was the last time anyone saw Demyx?" Axel asked as he looked around at the other members.

"He was in the water before I got in," Roxas noted.

"Yeah, he was splashing me," Marluxia said. "But then he went off, and I don't know which way he went."

They all sat in silence for a bit.

"That's it. We're going to have a search party!" Axel exclaimed. "Let's split up into groups and look for him! I want Roxas-kun!"

Roxas sighed.

"Xaldin and I shall go together," Zexion declared.

"Marly, you stay here in case he comes back," Axel ordered. Marluxia frowned.

"But I'll be all by myself!" he protested.

"Go play with the flowers or something," said Axel. "You'll be fine. You're not five."

"Ooh, flowers!" Marluxia wandered over to another tropical plant a few yards away.

"Okay, let's go!"

The two groups split up, with Axel and Roxas heading toward town and Zexion and Xaldin heading toward the other end of the shore. Marluxia was currently interested in a tall palm tree.

Which group will find Demyx? Is Demyx really even gone? And just what kind of fireworks did Axel bring to set off? We'll just have to wait until Chapter 10 to find out!


	10. Chapter 10: Blitzball!

_Actually one time my friends and I tried playing blitzball in their swimming pool. It didn't work out too well... This is my lame attempt to portray Wakka's Jamaican accent. Anyway, here is Zexy's and Xaldy's adventure in Destiny Islands!_

Chapter 10 -- Blitzball

Zexion and Xaldin slowly walked around to the other side of the coast. Neither one spoke because neither one speaks much anyway. Suddenly, a large blue and white ball hit Xaldin in the back of the head, interrupting the silence.

"Hey, Sideburns! Give us our ball back!"

The two Nobodies turned to see two young boys running toward them. One had short, spiky blonde hair and the other had even spikier red hair tied back with a blue bandana.

"Here," Xaldin muttered as he threw the ball back to the boys.

Zexion decided to ask the boys about Demyx. "Excuse me, but have either of you seen a man with a blonde mullet carrying an innertube running around anywhere?"

The blonde-haired boy grinned mischieviously. "Maybe..."

"Hey, Tidus, man! Let's play them for it!" shouted the red-head.

"Good idea, Wakka!" the blonde replied. Then he turned to Zexion. "Okay, Emo-boy, we'll tell you where your mullet friend is if you can beat us in blitzball!"

Zexion glared at Tidus for being called Emo-boy. "What on earth is blitzball?" he asked calmly.

"It's an underwater game where you have to score goals on the other team, man!" Wakka answered.

"What, you've never played blitzball? You emos need to get out more! Geez!" Tidus taunted.

"I don't have time for this nonsense," Zexion mumbled, and he motioned for Xaldin to move on. Xaldin, however, had an idea.

"Zexion, we have powers that are far superior to these boys," he whispered. "We could easily beat them, and if they don't tell us then we'll steal their hearts."

"Hm, valid point, Number III." Zexion glanced over to the boys. "All right, we will join in your stupid game. But you must tell us _all_ of the rules so that it is fair."

Tidus jumped up. "Sweet! C'mon, Wakka! Let's squash some emos!"

The four of them dove into the water to find Tidus' secret blitzball court. It was fairly large and somewhat resembled a cross between a soccer field and a basketball court, only underwater. Wakka had explained the rules to Zexion and Xaldin:

"The point of da game is to score more points than your opponent, man. One of you plays goalie and defends your goal from da opponents' shots, and da other one plays offense and tries to shoot da ball into da other goal. Since each team only has two players, we won't have to worry about passing and stuff, man."

"That is all?" Zexion asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, man! That's da basic way to play da game. It's easy to pick up!"

Since Zexion did not wish to do as much swimming around, he made Xaldin be offense. _This is quite fascinating how we are still able to breathe even though we are underwater,_ he thought as he floated by his goal.

"Let the game begin!" Tidus shouted eagerly.

Xaldin got the ball first and swam over to Wakka, who was the other team's goalie. He was a fast swimmer due to his strong build, but when he kicked the ball into the goal Wakka deflected it and hit it to Tidus. Tidus then swam over to Zexion and kicked the ball.

_Ugh, so I still have to do work anyway. This is such a bother..._

Zexion reluctantly caught the ball and threw it back to Xaldin. The game kept going on like this for some time. Finally, the halftime whistle blew and they all went back above water to work on their game plans.

"This is not going anywhere," Zexion grumbled. "That idiot Mullet-head has probably gotten bored and gone back to the Castle by now."

"Maybe we should switch positions?" Xaldin suggested.

"Then I have to do more work. I'm already tired of this stupid game," Zexion complained. Then he got an idea.

"I suppose maybe I could use my Illusion powers to confuse the blonde one and make a few points there."

"Mm. That would work," replied Xaldin.

Zexion approached the boys. "Is it allowed for us to switch positions?"

"Sure, but you're such a scrawny emo kid you'll never outswim me!" Tidus bragged.

"You'll regret those words," Zexion muttered.

Once again they went underwater to finish the game. This time, Xaldin went in goal, with Zexion playing attack.

_I suppose I could make this a bit more interesting with my Illusions..._

The whistle blew, but Tidus got the ball first. He swam to Xaldin and began to shoot, but Zexion teleported over to him and blocked the shot. Then he swam over to Wakka and created three illusions of the ball to confuse him. He shot the ball, and since Wakka was confused by the illusions he ended up letting the ball in. The Nobodies scored!

Zexion kept this strategy up throughout the rest of the game and ended up winning it 3-0.

"Not fair!" Tidus shouted as he got out of the water. "You were using magic or something!"

"You never said I couldn't," Zexion replied with a sly grin.

"Where is the Mullet-head?" Xaldin demanded.

Tidus hesitated.

"Hey, man, just tell them!" Wakka squeaked. "They look like they could eat you alive! That magic or whatever is scary, man!"

"Fine." Tidus sighed. "The Mullet-head went into town a while ago. We wanted to play blitzball with him but he just ignored us."

"Where was he?" Zexion asked.

"In town. That's all I'm saying!"

"You will tell us more, or you will regret it," Xaldin growled.

"O-okay!" Tidus looked fearfully at Xaldin. "We'll lead you there!"

"Be honest. If you take us in the wrong direction, we may be forced to take... drastic measures," Zexion threatened calmly.

Tidus and Wakka both gulped simultaneously. "We'll be honest!"

The two boys ran off, with Zexion and Xaldin following behind.


	11. Chapter 11: Axel and Roxas Get Dates

_Yeah, it's kinda short, but the next chapter is like the culmination so this one is more of a lead-up chapter. If that made any sense... Axel and Roxas get dates!_

Chapter 11 -- Axel and Roxas Get Dates

Axel and Roxas wandered through the town at Destiny Islands. People were walking about, heading into shops and restaurants since it was lunch hour. The people took little notice in the two Nobodies, for they were in normal beach attire.

"Where could that little Mullet-head have gone?" Axel muttered in frustration. "He was right behind me and then he disappeared!"

"Well, where do you think he would have gone?" Roxas asked. "Like do you think he went to get food or something?"

"Oh, Roxas-kun! You're so smart!" Axel tried to give Roxas a big hug, but the Keybearer pushed him away in irritation.

"Let's check out the restaurants," Roxas suggested. "At least we could ask people if they saw him."

"Right!" Axel rushed into the first restaurant he spotted. It was a casual cafe, and several students came there after school to hang out. They instantly spotted two girls who were excitedly talking about a boy.

"Excuse me, ladies," Axel spoke to one of the girls, who had reddish-brown hair and blue eyes. "I was wondering if you've seen one of my friends?"

"Depends," the girl replied. "What does he look like?"

Roxas spoke up this time. "He's average height with a blonde mullet, and he's probably carrying an inner tube around with him."

"An inner tube?" the other girl squealed. She had brown, curly hair and a big, excited grin.

Axel gave Roxas a quick wink and began his usual speech as a host club member. "The name's Axel, and I am glad to be in your lovely presence this afternoon."

"What are you, some kind of stalker?" the brown-haired girl shouted. Roxas sighed and put his head in his hands.

Axel, however, didn't miss a beat. "Ladies, please, I just want to ask about my friend. I just felt it would be polite to introduce myself."

"Ah, I see. Sorry, it's just that we're really popular at school so we have stalkers and such, " the blue-eyed girl explained. "Well, my name's Kairi, and this is my friend Selphie."

"Hi!" Selphie exclaimed energetically.

"As I said, my name is Axel, and this is my friend Roxas," Axel said, almost in a graceful way, as he motioned to Roxas.

Selphie squealed. "He's so cute!" She moved over to Roxas and giggled, "So do you have a girlfriend or something?"

"I... well," Roxas stuttered. He glanced up to see Axel mouth "no". "No, right now I'm single," he finished. Then he got into host mode. "You seem pretty cute, though!"

Selphie squealed again and blushed. Roxas sighed, since he was hoping he could at least get through one day without having to be a host.

"So you're looking for a mullet friend?" Kairi asked. "I think I might have seen him."

"Really?" Axel grinned. "Where was he?"

"I think I remember seeing a mullet on my way here. It was near the ice cream shop," she answered. "I don't know if the guy had an inner tube or not, though."

"It's as good of a start as any," Roxas muttered.

"Thanks for the tip, ladies," Axel said as he stood up and gave a graceful bow.

"Oh, can we go with you?" Selphie asked suddenly.

"Selphie?" Kairi looked at her friend with confusion. "What about our shopping plans?"

"It's all right, Kairi! This would be more fun, anyway!" Selphie replied.

Kairi thought for a moment. "Okay, we'll go with you. Maybe we can help you find your way around town!"

"We would greatly appreciate it, miss!" Axel said with a smile.

_Oh gosh..._ Roxas thought as Axel took Kairi's hand and led her out of the cafe.

"Roxas-kun?"

"Let's go, Selphie!" Roxas smiled as he took Selphie's hand, and they left with Axel and Kairi.


	12. Chapter 12: Ice Cream! Fireworks!

_Finally, it's the end of the beach party! Someone really likes Roxas! And now it's time to see just how insane Axel went with his fireworks! Enjoy the madness!_

Chapter 12 -- Ice Cream! Fireworks!

Zexion sighed. It had been over an hour since he and Xaldin had brutally beaten Tidus and Wakka in blitzball, and there was still no sign of Demyx.

"Are you just playing a joke, or do you actually know where the Mullet-head is?" he asked the boys impatiently.

Tidus turned to the Nobody and gulped. "Honest! He was here earlier! He must have left or something!"

They were at an ice cream stand in the middle of town, surrounded by schoolgirls who were secretly spying on the good-looking guys who had come to the Islands. Wakka was desperately asking the stand owner if he knew where Demyx had gone.

"It's no use, man," Wakka mumbled as he came back, hanging his head. "Da ice cream guy doesn't know where da Mullet-head went."

Xaldin grunted, which made the two boys jump.

"Look, we got you this far! We don't know where he is! Just let us go!" Tidus pleaded.

Zexion thought for a bit. Then he spoke. "Xaldin, I suppose it is time to steal their hearts. They have been of little use to us."

Xaldin nodded in affirmation.

"PLEASE DON'T EAT US!!" Tidus begged. "Wakka! Say something to them! Make them stop!"

"Hey, isn't that Selphie with the blonde guy over there?" replied the redhead.

"What?"

The four of them turned to see Roxas and Selphie arm-in-arm, with Axel and Kairi walking in front of them in the same way. Axel was happily chatting with Kairi about his plans for the beach party. Roxas was badly faking a smile and listening to Selphie talking nonstop about school and her stupid stalker Ti--

"SELPHIE!!!"

Tidus angrily ran over to Roxas, while Wakka, Xaldin, and Zexion followed after him.

Roxas stood helplessly as Selphie intervened, trying to explain, "He's just being polite! Unlike you!" Then she stuck her tongue out at Tidus.

"You said you weren't interested in anyone!" Tidus shouted back.

"Why me..." Roxas moaned as he listened to the two of them argue back and forth.

"Ah, Number VIII, it seems you were unsuccessful in finding Number IX as well," Zexion commented as he approached Axel and Kairi.

"Yes, but we did find some lovely ladies!" Axel exclaimed happily. "You know, we should really open a branch in Destiny Islands! We would be oh-so popular!"

"I'm not so sure if Roxas would be popular in a good way," Xaldin noted as he watched the argument with interest.

"Oh, that's just Tidus being jealous," Kairi explained with a giggle. "He likes Selphie but she won't admit that she likes him back."

"Hm, this is interesting!" Axel mused. "But I can't have my daughter getting ripped to shreds by a Skater Boy type, can I?"

"Be quiet, both of you!" Wakka shouted to Tidus and Selphie, who were still yelling at each other. The two of them stopped and abruptly turned to their friend. "Man, you two are so loud! Now, Tidus, maybe this little guy was just being friendly. Selphie isn't just your friend, you know!"

Tidus sighed. "Fine, fine. Sorry for yelling at you," he muttered to Roxas, who had almost grown deaf from all of the shouting.

"Okay. That's cool," Roxas replied with a dazed voice.

Zexion decided that it was time to do something productive.

"All right, well it seems that in all this time we still haven't found Demyx. Now, does anyone have any idea where he went?"

Everyone silently looked at each other.

"Let's head back to Marluxia," Roxas suggested. "I don't feel so good leaving him by himself with all of those flowers."

"Good point, Roxas-kun," Axel commented. "Yes, let's head back! We shall just have our party without the Mullet-head!"

"Ooh, can we come along!" Selphie squealed. "You've been talking about this party and now I'm really interested!"

"Yeah, I want to go, too!" Kairi exclaimed with a giggle. "I love fireworks!"

"Of course!" replied Axel. "The boys may come, too, if they wish!"

"Are you sure that's safe, Number VIII?" Zexion whispered to Axel, but Axel paid no attention.

"Yeah, man! Tidus and I will come! We'd be glad to! Right, man?"

Wakka turned to Tidus, who grunted a "Yes" but continued to glare at Roxas.

"It's party time!"

The eight of them slowly made their way back to the beach. The sun was starting to set by this point, which made it the perfect time for fireworks! Marluxia was right where they had left him, admiring the tropical flora of the island. But something was different about him: he had a popsicle stick hanging lazily out of his mouth.

"Marly-kun, where did you get that ice cream?" Axel demanded when they came up to him. "You were supposed to stay here and watch for Demyx!"

"I did stay here!" Marluxia retorted.

"Hey, what took you guys so long?"

To everyone's great surprise, Demyx popped out of the ocean, inner tube and all, and ran toward them.

"I've been waiting like for an hour!" he continued when he caught up with the rest of the host club. "Good thing we packed a cooler 'cause I've had all this ice cream waiting for you guys! Where were you all, anyway?"

He was not expecting the answer to be the hateful glares of the rest of the host club.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ANYONE YOU WERE JUST BUYING ICE CREAM?!" Axel shouted as he angrily shook Demyx by the shoulders.

"I'm sorry!" Demyx squeaked. "I thought I had told someone that I was getting ice cream!"

Zexion sighed. _They're all stupid. All of them. Just stupid._

Marluxia spoke up to break the tension. "Hey, so who wants ice cream!"

Axel suddenly brightened at the mention of food. "Ooh! Ice cream! I want some!"

Soon the ice cream was dolled out amongst the host club and their guests. All previous anger was washed away by the sheer delectable sweetness of the creamy dessert filling their mouths. Even Tidus was in a good mood again.

"Hey, Wakka! We should teach these guys how to play blitzball and just not let Zexion play!" he suggested excitedly.

"Nah, that last game tired me out, man!" Wakka replied.

"Wait, Zexion played a sport?" Axel turned to Zexion with interest. "Like, you actually played a contact sport and didn't make Xaldin do everything for you?"

Zexion gave a mysterious grin. "Let's just say that it was the biggest waste of my time besides joining this club."

Before long it was time for fireworks. Roxas feared the types of explosives that Axel had packed, since Axel is after all a pyro. The sugar-high redhead dashed over to his big bag of goodies and pulled out ten large bundles of paper and gunpowder.

"Let's shoot these babies off!" he shouted.

"Axel, are those 200 gram fireworks?" Demyx gulped as he marvelled at the size of the explosives. (A/N: for those who aren't familiar with fireworks, 200 gram means the most explosive fireworks you can buy in the United States, not necessarily legally...)

"Heck yes!"

"Just don't burn the plants," Marluxia whimpered as Axel lit the first one off.

It loudly exploded in a magical array of yellow and green light, which reflected off of the ocean. Everyone applauded the spectacle, and Axel ended up shooting all ten of them off.

"This was a lot of fun!" Kairi giggled as the last one went off. "I haven't had this much fun in ages!"

"So, what did you think?" Axel asked Roxas while the others were out swimming. "Weren't the fireworks awesome?"

"Yeah, they really were!" Roxas replied enthusiastically. "You know, we really should come here more often!"

"Exactly!" Axel turned to Zexion, who was recording the events of the day on his clipboard. "Zexy-kun, I have Roxas' approval! We're going to open an Organization XIII Host Club branch on Destiny Islands!"

"Fine, just so long as we get good profit from it," Zexion muttered without looking up.

"Ooh, so you guys will be coming back?" Kairi asked.

"Yup! Then maybe we can spend more time alone," Axel replied with a wink. Kairi giggled.

"Roxas-kun, I'll be your first customer here when you come back!" Selphie exclaimed after making sure she was out of Tidus' earshot. "And I'll get some nice customers for your friends, too!"

"I really can't wait to come back!" Roxas said, and he really meant it. The islands here almost felt like home to him.


	13. Chapter 13: The Strange Tea Girl

_Sorry Vexen fans, but I had too much fun making my Nekozawa. In case you haven't already figured it out, I stopped going in order of the anime a long time ago. So this is technically like episode 3 but I'm making it later. Cuz I can. Hope you like._

Chapter 13 -- The Strange Tea Girl

A week after their "relaxing" vacation at the beach, the Organization Host Club was once again making business in Twilight Town at the railroad station headquarters. Axel was happily chatting with five young ladies about their successful trip.

"So you see, it turns out that Demmy-chan was already back at the beach," Axel finished.

"Aw, so all that searching was for nothing?" one girl mused.

Meanwhile, over at Zexion's table...

"Zexy-kun, I hear that you're really good at sports!"

"Really? Zexy-kun? I never would have expected my cute lil' emo kid to be so athletic!"

"How did you do it, Zexy-kun?"

"You really showed those two little brats a lesson, huh?"

"Zexy-kun is so mature!"

Zexion nodded at all of these comments, while making sure to sneak a lethal glare at Axel. He really felt that the whole blitzball affair was quite stupid.

Roxas was pouring tea for Olette when suddenly the lights all went out.

"I wonder what that's all about?" Roxas muttered.

"Uh-oh, I hope it's not a storm!" Olette whispered.

Then a loud cackling could be heard from the corner of the room.

"Look at all these lovely subjects! I wonder, would any of you be interested in participating in some 'beneficial' studies for the betterment of science?"

A tall Organization member with long, blonde hair and an elderly face appeared. His large green eyes completed his overall creepy appearance.

"Vexen! Wh-what are you doing here?!" Axel squeaked.

"Just wondering what you all were up to," Vexen replied with a crazy smile. "You all look like you're quite successful here!"

"These ladies aren't here for you to examine for your experiments, Number IV," Zexion said with a sigh. "I suggest you look elsewhere. We are busy here, and you seem to be drowning out the nice atmosphere we have here." Then he sniffed the air. "The formaldehyde scent also isn't that flattering."

"Aww, fine. I see none of you are interested." Vexen sighed. "Well, if any of you wish to participate in one of my experiments, just send a message and I will happily oblige." With that, he disappeared in a black portal, and the lights went back on.

"What was that all about?" Roxas groaned.

"That was Vexen!" Axel squeaked as he rushed over to Roxas' table. "He's a mad scientist! He'll put something in your food and make you crazy or something! If you get on his bad side he'll sneak in and use you for one of his experiments! HE'S SCARY!!"

"Just seemed like an idiot to me," Roxas mumbled.

"I hope he doesn't come back," said Olette. "He seemed kinda creepy..."

Roxas quickly took the cue. "If he does, I'll make sure he doesn't do anything to you."

"Oh, Roxas!" Olette then began to blush, and Vexen's strage appearance was quickly forgotten.

Demyx explained to Roxas later that he, Marluxia, and Axel were all scared of Vexen because of his creepy appearance and maniacal laughter.

_He is a bit creepy, but he seems more like a bored old man who has too much time on his hands_, Roxas thought.

About an hour later, a girl with lavender hair came in looked around curiously. She was wearing a blue vest and grey cargo pants, and she had an emotionless expression on her face. Then, on spotting Roxas, she came over and sat down at his table.

"Ah, ma'am, are you designating Roxas today?" Zexion asked politely.

"Yes," was her reply.

Zexion walked off, and Roxas began putting his charm on her.

"So, miss, what is your name?" he asked.

"Fuu."

"Ah, such a lovely name! Have you ever been to the host club before?"

"Yes."

"Oh, well then I'm sure you will have a good time today. Would you like some tea?"

"Yes."

"Why don't you tell me a little about yourself?" Roxas continued politely as he poured her tea.

"Not much to say."

"Oh, well..." Her short replies were beginning to freak Roxas out a bit. "Oh, we're out of sugar! Let me get you some!"

Fuu remained silent, but Roxas got up anyway. He really just wanted an excuse to be able to ask Axel what to do with this strange girl. When he came to Axel's table, he noticed that the other club members were discussing the strange girl as well. They quickly looked up when he approached.

"What's her deal?" Roxas asked them.

"We're not really sure," Marluxia answered.

"She's already been through each of us once," Demyx explained. "Is she saying anything to you?"

"All her answers are really short," replied Roxas.

"Yeah, that's the way she was with us. Her last host was Axel, actually," Demyx continued. They all turned to Axel, who was not happy that his latest customer had switched to his daughter.

"Honestly, we need to figure out what is up with her!" Axel exclaimed.

"Well, that's probably her own business," Zexion countered, but the others weren't really paying attention.

"Roxas, go ask her if she has a boyfriend or something!"

"She won't say anything to me!" Roxas protested.

"Be really really nice to her and maybe she will!"

"Marly, I think we already tried that," blurted Axel. "Just try to read her or something."

"Easy for you to say..." Roxas grabbed the sugar and slowly walked back to his table. He felt the club members' eyes on him as he went.

"Here you go, miss!" He gave his biggest smile as he handed the sugar to her. "You don't have to be shy. We're all here to fulfill your greatest fantasies." He had borrowed that last line from Axel several times, and it usually worked. But not on Fuu.

"Thank you." She sipped her tea. Then she stopped and looked at the cup. "This is an expensive brand," she observed. "Quite a nice color."

"You seem to know a lot about teacups," Roxas noted.

"No I don't!" she shouted. Then she quickly regained her composure and continued drinking the tea. Roxas was lost for words by this point. The rest of their conversation was mostly Roxas using small-talk, with Fuu providing occasional one-word replies. After she finished her tea, she got up and said, "Thank you. I have quite enjoyed myself." However, her face was as emotionless as it had been when she entered.

"Oh, well, I'm glad you had a good time!" Roxas replied, trying to hide his confusion. "Come back again sometime!"

She left the table without a word and exited the building.

When the host club was finished for the day, they all packed up and returned to the Castle That Never Was. Before long they were discussing Fuu's unusual behavior.

"It seems as though she likes porcelain," Roxas pointed out. "But maybe she's embarassed about it or something?"

"Her family owns a porcelain business," Zexion explained. "I found out from one of my customers. Apparently she has an admirer in town, but she avoids him as much as possible."

"That's weird," Marluxia replied.

Xaldin looked through his tea packets and suggested, "We could have a day where we only serve tea in various brands of teacups."

"Oh, and then she'll be so overwhelmed that she'll have to talk about her passion for porcelain!" Axel exclaimed. "Xaldin, you're a genius!"

"That still doesn't explain why she continually moves from one host to another," Zexion murmured.

"Maybe she's investigating each brand we use?" Demyx suggested.

"All right, the club's newest mission: Figure out the strange tea girl!" Axel proclaimed.

"It's really not our business," Zexion muttered, though once again no one heard him. Everyone was too busy planning on how they would find out what Fuu's problem was.

In fact, they had all forgotten about Vexen's random appearance earlier in the day. The Chilly Academic, who was listening in on their meeting, slowly wandered back to his room and sobbed.

"I was hoping to make an impression on the day's events!" Vexen sighed. "No one cares about my experiments... Next time I shall have to find a more dramatic way to advertise..."


	14. Chapter 14: Tea Girls, Dancing Lessons

_Sorry for the wait. I finally have free time again!! Anyway, the tea girl mentions a crush! And the Host Club has dancing lessons from everyone's favorite fangirl! Enjoy!_

Chapter 14 -- Of Tea Girls and Dancing Lessons

"She's walking in!" Demyx whispered.

At once the members of the host club got into their positions. Roxas was sitting at his usual table, calmly watching as the lavender-haired Fuu entered the building. Xaldin was busily cooking up some delicious desserts, occasionally adding copious amounts of alcohol in an attempt to soften the young tea girl up. Axel, Demyx, and Zexion were perched at various spots throughout the room, observing the plan from different angles. Zexion was equipped with his trusty clipboard to take notes, while Axel had a camera and Demyx was manning the stereo. Marluxia, who had just picked a fresh batch of orchids from his private garden, was more interested in arranging bouquets and other floral decorations.

"How are you today, Miss Fuu?" Roxas asked politely as the tea girl sat down across from him.

"Fine," she muttered. She still wore her usual emotionless expression.

"Would you like some tea?"

"Yes."

Once again Roxas was pouring her tea, and once again Fuu was observing the brand of the tea cup. For this time, Axel had switched tea cups, so they were using a different brand.

"Different brand," came the soft voice of the tea girl.

"Oh, yes, I suppose it is!" Roxas remarked. "I hear that your family owns a porcelain business."

Fuu looked up, shocked. "H-how did you know that?"

"I, uh, saw you there one time when I was passing by," Roxas quickly lied. Axel gave him a thumbs up from the corner of the room.

"Oh." Fuu then continued sipping her tea.

"There's nothing weird about having a passion for porcelain ware," assured Roxas. "People have lots of different obsessions and stuff, like fishing and flower arranging."

Marluxia, who had begun listening into the conversation, ran over to Axel and whispered, "See? My love of flowers isn't weird! Roxas-kun says so!"

"It is for a guy with pink hair," Zexion muttered.

"I know that!" Fuu suddenly yelled, responding to Roxas' comment. "That's not what's freaking me out!" Then she quickly covered her mouth and blushed.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't want to startle you!" Though Roxas was quite confused at Fuu's behavior. Then he remembered what Zexion had said about Fuu's secret admirer. "Is it because of someone you like?"

"IF I LIKED SOMEONE WHY WOULD I BE COMING HERE?" shouted the tea girl. Demyx gulped and hid behind a couch.

"S-sorry!" Roxas sighed. _I really shouldn't be getting into her business..._

Fuu took a large sip of tea and regained her calm composure. "No, I should apologize. I must be confusing you." She looked at Roxas and whispered, "I'm not sure if he likes me or not. He's been avoiding me a lot lately. So I came here."

"What did she say?" Axel asked Zexion, nudging the Schemer sharply in the side.

"I don't know. I'm just writing down what I observe. Leave me alone."

"Demyx, turn that freaking music down!" ordered the red-head. However, Demyx was still paralyzed in fear of the tea girl's wrath.

Then they heard Fuu's voice say, "Thank you for your time, Roxas."

"The pleasure is all mine! Come back again!" Roxas said with his charming voice.

After the tea girl left, everyone rushed up to Number XIII and begged to know what had happened.

"I think it has something to do with her secret admirer," Roxas commented. "She should solve that on her own, though. We shouldn't be intruding --"

"Okay, Host Club, listen up!" Axel shouted, interrupting Roxas. "We're going to help bring the tea girl together with her secret admirer!"

"But we don't even know who the secret admirer is!" Demyx whined. He didn't want to see the scary tea girl ever again.

"I have a plan to help us find out!" Axel paused to increase the dramatic tension. "We, the Organization Host Club, will host a ball right here in Twilight Town!"

"WHAT?!" Roxas sighed. A ball would take more time away from his training, which he had been neglecting so much lately due to his host club duties.

"Number VIII, let me remind you that our last venture nearly used up all of our reserved funding," Zexion muttered. "How will we pay for a ball?"

"We'll have enough, Zexy-kun! You worry too much!" Axel grinned. "Marly is in charge of decorating, Xaldin is in charge of refreshments, and Demmy-chan and my daughter will advertise. Demmy-chan can also do the music, if he wants."

Roxas cringed at once again being called "my daughter." Demyx jumped up and cheered.

"What will you do, Number VIII?" Zexion asked in an irritated tone.

"Ah, Zexy-kun, you can order new outfits for us!" Axel ordered, ignoring the question. "Make them snappy to accentuate our elegance! The ball will be in two days!" And with that, the host club's king had conjured up yet another plan in which he had little involvement.

"Come on, Roxas-kun! Let's make posters to advertise!" Demyx squealed as he grabbed Roxas' shoulder. Demyx was just excited because he could do the music for the ball.

The next day, everyone assembled in the Break Room That Never Was to get dancing lessons from none other than Namine herself.

"I enjoy all types of artistic expression, not just drawing!" Namine explained. "Now, first we're going to try waltzing. Of course, we'll need to pair up. One of you needs to be the girl and the other is the boy."

"I refuse to be the girl," Marluxia protested as Axel began to open his mouth.

Demyx was paired with Xaldin, Marluxia with Zexion, and Axel with Roxas.

"Since you're shorter, and you're my daughter, you can be the--"

"Axel has happily volunteered to be the girl in this pair," Roxas shouted to Namine.

"Excellent!" commented the fangirl. "Now, the boy holds out one hand and puts his other hand on the girl's waist. Then the girl puts her, or in this case his, hand in the boy's outstretched hand and would normally hold the end of her dress in the other."

The host club members awkwardly got into position.

"Remind me to kill the red-head after this is all finished," Zexion muttered to Marluxia.

"Then you step like this: 1-2-3 1-2-3..." Namine demonstrated with Roxas. The other members copied the steps, and soon the Organization Host Club could dance as well as the Ouran Host Club. (Tamaki: NO ONE dances better than me! What are you talking about?)

"Okay, does everyone have it now?" asked the fangirl after they had been practicing for over an hour.

"Yeah, more or less..."

"Great! I shall see you all there, then! Good luck!" Namine then returned to her room in the Castle.

"You mean _she's_ going to the ball, too?" Roxas shouted.

"Well, it was the only way I could get her to come in and teach us," Zexion replied.

"Just so long as she stays with Roxy-kun the whole time," Marluxia mumbled, shuddering at the thought of the fangirl's previous obsession with him.

"All right, everyone! The ball is tomorrow night at 8:00! I expect to see everyone there looking their best!" Axel ordered. "This will be a fun time!"

"And we'll find out who the tea girl's secret admirer is!" Demyx exclaimed.


	15. Chapter 15: THE PARTY!

_So sorry once again for the delay. I made this chapter extra long to make up for it. And there's Roxas cross-dressing! Woohoo!_

Chapter 15 -- THE PARTY!!

"ROXAS WAKE UP ITS THE DAY OF THE BALL!!"

Roxas groaned and covered his head with his pillow.

"Go away, Axel. I don't care."

"But we have to get there early to set up everything and try on new suits and--"

"LET ME SLEEP!"

Axel sighed and put on his pouty face. Then he went close to Roxas' face pulled the pillow away.

"Please? Will you do it for Daddy? You know, Mom can always raise your debt higher. So please, Roxy-kun?"

"Oh shut up." Roxas slowly got out of bed, much to Axel's delight. The red-head then proceeded to wake the other members of the host club. Roxas glanced over at the clock and noticed that it was only 7 in the morning.

_That means Zexion isn't awake yet..._

"GET OUT OF HERE, YOU IDIOT!!"

Roxas poked his head out the door and saw Axel backing out of Zexion's room. Everyone knew how dangerous it was to wake the Cloaked Schemer from his slumber.

Two hours later, everyone had gathered in the Twilight Town headquarters. Marluxia was happily decorating the room with flowers. The others were forced to try on tuxedoes.

At eight o'clock approached, Axel had the other members stand in line for inspection. Namine, of course, was there to make sure that all the troops looked their best. Then they planned out how they would get Fuu to spill her secret.

"All right, we'll have a dance-off contest between the girls. Whoever wins will receive a kiss from none other than me," Axel explained with a grin.

"Why you? What if someone wants to kiss me?" Demyx whined.

"I'm the leader! Besides, I'm sexier than you!"

Eight o'clock came, and the host club walked out into the ball room in style. The girls all squealed as Axel took the microphone to speak.

"I'd like to thank everyone for coming tonight! I hope all you ladies have fun!" He winked, which of course caused another squeal to erupt from the girls. "We will be holding a special contest tonight, as well! We'll have a dance-off among all the ladies, and whoever wins get a kiss from none other than...ME!"

The girls went wild. Roxas spotted Fuu in the corner of the room, looking around anxiously, as though she wanted to avoid someone. He leaned over to Zexion and pointed her out.

"I suggest you dance with her for a while. That way you can try to get the secret admirer jealous."

"Oh sure, and if he beats me up then everything will be all right," Roxas remarked sarcastically.

Zexion smiled. "Well, it would help us complete our mission. Your goal, then, is to get beaten up by this secret admirer."

"Thanks... I'll try." Roxas sighed and walked over to Fuu.

"Oh, hi, Roxas," she mumbled as he approached.

"How do you like it so far?" he asked her politely.

"He's here," she whispered. "I didn't think he would come."

Roxas looked around at the few boys who were there, but none of them seemed to be watching him. "Are you trying to avoid him or something?"

"Yeah, well... I don't know..."

Roxas grinned. "You look nice tonight. We should dance! Maybe that will get your mind off of him!"

"NO!" She quickly covered her mouth. "Sorry," she muttered, "but I don't want him to see me at all..."

Roxas was utterly confused. "O...kay?"

Demyx, meanwhile, had turned the stereo off and was eagerly tuning his sitar on the stage. "Okay, guys! I'll be singing a couple songs for you all tonight!" he shouted into the microphone. "Okay! Here we go!"

He started off with some upbeat songs at first, and then finally played a slower song. Roxas, who had been dancing with Namine, decided to try convincing Fuu to dance.

"Good luck, Roxy-kun!" Namine whispered. "I was hoping to dance with Marly-chan anyway! I'm sure he won't mind!"

Roxas again came up to Fuu. However, as he was approaching he noticed that she was talking to another man with short, blonde hair.

"Look, Fuu, why have you been going to this club, anyway?" he asked her.

"I like the guys here," she answered. "Look, here comes my favorite! Roxy-kun!"

Roxas didn't want to interfere, but Fuu quickly ran up to him and dragged him away.

"Was that him?" he asked her as they began to waltz.

"Y-yeah. Don't let him see me again!"

"What's his name?"

"S-seifer Almasy," she replied with a blush.

Deep down inside, Roxas was beginning to fear for his safety. Seifer was fairly tall and muscular and could easily take him down if he wanted to.

About halfway through the dance, Roxas had a chance to report to Zexion.

"Excellent, so now we know who the man is. Now we just have to get the two of them alone together."

"Oh crap, so we're really going along with the plan?" Roxas moaned. Zexion nodded and handed him a dress and a wig.

_Why couldn't Marluxia have done this? He already looks like a girl!_

Roxas ran into the bathroom and slipped the dress on. It was a pink, spaghetti-strap gown, complete with roses trimming the waist (Marluxia had suggested it himself). The wig was blonde to match Roxas' hair. When he emerged from the bathroom, the other club members applauded.

"Good man, Roxas! You make a better girl than I do!" Marluxia giggled.

"Go get him, Roxy-_chan_!" Demyx shouted.

Roxas sighed. "I'm glad you're all enjoying this. The only reason I'm doing it is to repay that stupid debt before Zexion starts charging interest!"

_I'm afraid I already have,_ Zexion thought as he wrote down his observations on his clipboard.

"Excellent, Roxas!" exclaimed Axel. "Now all you have to do is be seductive and get Seifer to meet you outside on that balcony!"

"You make it sound so easy," Roxas groaned. "How do I act like a girl?!"

"Just follow Namine. She'll know what to do!"

Roxas-chan entered the ball room and spotted Seifer by the punch bowl. Namine walked up to him and whispered, "Shake your hips a little as you walk, Roxy-chan!"

"Stop calling me Roxy-chan! Just cuz I look like a girl doesn't mean I am one!"

Namine giggled as Roxas stormed off. He changed his walk to a more casual, provacative kind as he neared Seifer.

"Hey there, Seifer!" he said in a girlish voice. "You're looking like hot stuff tonight!"

Seifer turned around, a bit surprised.

"Who are you?" he asked as he inspected the girl Roxas.

"Rox... Roxanne," he replied. "You don't know me, but I heard about you from a friend and you sounded pretty hot. Thought I'd check you out!"

Seifer looked confused. "Who's this friend?"

Roxas giggled in his best girly fashion. "Why don't we skip the small-talk? I want to see you alone, baby. Meet me on the balcony, if you wish. I'll tell you everything. I hope to see you there." He winked and walked away, swinging his hips like Namine told him to.

When he found Axel and Zexion again, he glared at them and whispered, "I'm never doing this again! I feel so stupid!"

"Aw, but Roxy-chan, you make such a cute girl!" Axel protested. "We should keep you dressed up like that so you can be our mascot!"

"I refuse. You better get Fuu up there quick so I don't have to keep calling a guy 'baby!'" He rushed off to get to the balcony.

Meanwhile, Axel went over to Fuu, who was in the corner by herself.

"Hello, Miss Fuu! I'm glad to see that you made it this evening!" He smiled politely.

"Hello, Axel. Where's Roxas?"

"Oh, probably dancing with another customer. He's very popular, you know."

"I'm sure."

Axel then took her hand. "But you know who's even more popular? Me!"

"I'm sure..."

"Would you come with me for a moment?" he asked gently. "There's something I want to show you. After all, you are one of our most frequent customers."

"No thanks," she replied.

"Are you sure? I was merely going to ask for your opinion on something. Roxas had said you knew a bit about porcelain and such. I recently found a nice set of tea cups, but I wanted to make sure they weren't copies of the original..."

"Oh yes! I'll come at once!" she exclaimed.

Axel grinned and led her off in the direction of the balcony.

Roxas-chan faked a smile as Seifer finally walked up to the balcony. He approached him and looked at him curiously.

"All right, I'm here. What do you want?" he asked impatiently.

"Let's go out sometime, baby," Roxas giggled. "You're pretty cute, and you're single, right?"

Seifer flinched at the word "single". "Yeah, I'm single. But I hardly know you..."

"We can get to know each other," Roxas suggested. He leaned closer to Seifer. "What do you say, cutey?"

"I... I can't. I like..."

"Seifer?!"

Axel and Fuu were standing on the other end of the balcony. Fuu seemed to be in shock.

"F-Fuu? It's not what you think!"

Fuu ran off the balcony and back inside the building. Seifer hastily followed, leaving Axel and Roxas-chan behind.

"Well, I hope it goes well," Roxas sighed as he took off his wig.

"Let's watch!" Axel exclaimed.

"What? But it's their business! That would be rude!"

"C'mon, we can hide behind the curtains or something!" Axel dragged Roxas back inside the building. They soon saw that Seifer had grabbed Fuu's arm and was trying to talk to her.

"That girl just came on to me! I don't even know her!" Seifer shouted. "Besides, you've been hanging out with all the pretty boys here!"

"Because you were ignoring me!" Fuu responded. "Every time I would try to talk to you, you'd brush me off!"

Seifer blushed. "That's because... I... I was nervous..."

"What?"

"Fuu, I...I like you a lot."

"Tell her you love her, you idiot!" Axel whispered under his breath.

"How do you like me, Seifer?" Fuu asked.

"I love you!" Seifer finally blurted.

"You what?" Fuu blushed. "I... didn't know it was like that..."

"I love you, Fuu! I just didn't know how to say it! That's why I was nervous!"

"You really do love me, Seifer?"

"Yes."

"Oh, Seifer!" Fuu hugged Seifer hard. "I'm so sorry for thinking that you hated me! I love you, too!"

"Aww, it's so cute!" Axel whispered.

"Shut up," Roxas murmured. "Let's get back and leave them alone..."

The rest of the dance went wonderfully. Everyone was praising Xaldin's refreshments, and Demyx's music was the hit of the party. The girls all waited anxiously as Axel took the stage to announce the winner of the dance-off.

"All right, everyone! My friend Zexion has watched all the ladies' dancing, and the club has voted on which one had the best dancing!"

"We did?" Demyx whispered.

"I vote for Roxy-chan," Marluxia giggled.

"I hate you all..." Roxas grumbled. He had since changed back into his tuxedo.

"The winner of the First Host Club Dance-Off is... Miss Fuu!"

Fuu gasped as all the other girls turned to her and cheered. Some applauded in congradulations, while others stormed off and cried in disappointment.

"Zexion will now announce the prize for the lovely Miss Fuu!" Axel stepped away to let Zexion take the microphone.

"Ahem. Miss Fuu's reward is... a kiss from this year's most popular host..."

Axel grinned in anticipation.

"Roxas!"

"WHAT?!" Axel's jaw dropped. Roxas himself was quite surprised.

"What the heck are you doing, Zexy-kun?!" Axel whispered. The Cloaked Schemer only smiled back evilly.

"Miss Fuu, would you please come to the stage to receive your prize?"

_It's only on the cheek, it's only on the cheek..._ Roxas tried to reassure himself.

As Fuu approached, Demyx leaned over to Axel and commented, "Hey, I bet this is Roxas' first kiss!"

"WHAT?!"

Roxas walked up to Fuu and whispered, "It's only on the cheek. Don't worry."

"I know. I'm sure you had something to do with getting Seifer and me together. Thank you."

Roxas leaned over to kiss Fuu on the cheek, when suddenly...

"No fair! I'm more popular than Roxy-chan!" Axel pushed Roxas, in an attempt to push him out of the way, when, in reality, he only caused Roxas to kiss Fuu's lips instead of her cheek.

"Idiot..." Zexion mumbled.

The girls all cheered, including Namine, who probably started the cheer in the first place due to her lingering bouts of fangirl sickness.

"S-sorry!" Roxas whispered.

Fuu only giggled. "Well, it pleased the fans."

"True. That is one of the main purposes of fanfiction, isn't it!"

So, with the fans happily pleased, everyone went home from the dance in a good mood. Seifer ended up with Fuu, Xaldin's recepie for fruit punch became the favorite, and Demyx was compelled to write more songs now that his music was popular. The only ones who were upset was Axel, whose ego had been crushed, and Roxas, who was called "Roxy-chan" for the next couple months.

* * *

_Okay, I'm sadly running out of episodes to use, so I'm opening it up to the fans. I'm sure I forgot an episode somewhere (besides the last like 5 cuz I'm saving them). So, if you want to suggest an episode, PM me or leave a review. Thanks, and thanks for continuing to read!_


	16. Chapter 16: The Skater Boy

_Somehow I got on an Avril Lavigne them for a little bit here. Anyway, this chapter introduces Hayner as Shiro. And Demyx actually gets an idea!_

Chapter 16 -- The Skater Boy

A week after the ball, Zexion came to Axel in the Break Room That Never Was and reported a horrible truth:

"Number VIII, we are completely broke."

The red-head's eyes widened in shocked. "NO WAY!!" Then he thought for a moment. "What about everything we made on the ball?"

"Your admission price failed to cover the costs of the tuxedoes, Demyx's sound system, and the refreshments."

"Well, what was the admission price?"

"Free, you idiot! Now the club is completely broke, and the Superior expects me to give a report on our profits by Monday!"

Axel sighed. "We'll just have to have a meeting to come up with another fundraiser, then."

An hour later, the club had gathered in the Twilight Town headquarters to discuss how they would make up their immense loss in profits.

Demyx was the first to raise his hand. "Doesn't Roxy-chan have a really big debt? We could just make him cash it in!"

Roxas tried to sneak away, but Axel caught him by the arm. "Yeah, Demmy-chan is right! Where's the munny you're supposed to give us for that debt?"

"You've been making me pay it off by working! I haven't actually earned any munny!" Roxas yelled.

"Oh, right..." Axel returned to the front of the room. "Zexion, make sure to double Roxy-chan's debt so that he has to pay us in cash."

"WHAT?!" Roxas put his head in his hands.

"Let's go to Twilight Town and make some munny!" The red-head shouted. Roxas gloomily followed the others to Twilight Town via black portal. Shortly after they arrived, a boy entered the building, looking around curiously.

"May I help you?" Roxas asked the boy, who appeared to be his age.

"Where's the King?" the boy asked. "I need to track him down!"

"You mean Axel? He's over there," Roxas explained, pointing to the red-head. He was afraid to see Axel's reaction at being called "King."

The boy excitedly ran over to Axel and pulled out a blue Struggle Whacker.

"You! King! I need you to work for me right now!" the boy shouted.

Axel turned around and stared in a bewildered fashion at the soft, blue whacker. "What is that?"

"It's my weapon! I'll hit you unless you let me into this club!"

"Okay, okay! Fine. But why do you want to be in a host club?"

The boy lowered his weapon. "My name is Hayner. I want to be in the host club because it's cool!"

Axel's eye lit up. "Zexy-kun! Did you hear that? This kid says that the host club is cool!"

Zexion ignored the comment and only stared at the blonde boy who called himself Hayner.

"Axel, we can't let him in. He's not..." Zexion whispered in Axel's ear. "He's not a Nobody."

"I don't want to get hit with a Struggle Whacker!" Axel protested. "We could just make him do menial labor for us like we did with Roxas!"

"Hm, I suppose..." Zexion turned to Hayner. "What type are you?"

"Excuse me? 'Type'?"

"Yes. You see, every member has to fit a certain stereotype of shojo manga. That's how we attract customers. For example, some girls are attracted to girly types, like Marluxia."

"I'M NOT GIRLY!" Marluxia protested from the opposite end of the room.

Zexion shook his head and continued. "Others are attracted to cute types, like Demyx, and still others go for cool types like me."

"Well, then my type is awesome type!" Hayner exclaimed with a grin.

"There is no such thing," Zexion replied. "The only thing that comes close to that is king, which Axel has already taken."

Axel smiled. "I think awesome king type sounds really cool. That's my new type now!"

Roxas spoke up. "We have cute, cool, king, girly, natural, and wild type so far. What does that leave?"

"SK8R BOI!" Axel shouted. "I knew it! We don't have a punk, skater boy type!"

"Axel, did you seriously just say 'SK8R BOI', like the Avril Lavigne song?" Roxas whispered.

"First thing that popped into my head. Then when we call him we can shout, 'HAYner HAYner YOU YOU GET OVER HERE!' right? Anyway, he seems like the skater boy type, doesn't he?"

Zexion scanned Hayner over. "Yes, I suppose that would work."

"Dude, I hate Avril Lavigne... Do I seriously have to be skater boy type?" Hayner whined.

"All right, everyone! Listen up!" Axel shouted. Demyx, Marluxia, and Xaldin came over to them. "We are now taking on a host club trainee named Hayner. He's going to be our skater boy type."

"Yay! We have a skater boy type! Does that mean he'll do drums for me?" Demyx asked eagerly.

"What does skater boy have to do with drums?"

"You, Haynum or whatever, go put on a tux. Marly will help you out." Zexion pointed to the dressing room. "First you'll be serving food and tea and stuff. Hurry up!"

"The name's Hayner! Fine..." Hayner trudged off to the dressing room behind Marluxia, who was humming "Keep Holding On."

Zexion sighed. "I'm not so sure about this. What if he finds out about our heart-stealing plan?"

"Well, we haven't done anything with it so far, so I don't think we have to worry about it," Axel replied.

"This is true. Just when _are_ we going to start taking their hearts, anyway?"

"Uh... Like you said, we're low on funding! We need to build our funds back up before we do any extensive heart-stealing!" Zexion seemed satisfied with that answer.

A few minutes later, Hayner came tromping out with his tuxedo on, but his shirt was untucked and the bow tie still hung loose over his shoulders.

"PERFECT!" exclaimed Axel. "You even look sloppy like a skater boy!" He handed Hayner a tray of cookies. "Now go around and serve the ladies. Make sure you're polite, but at the same time talk like a skater boy."

"Is that even possible?" Roxas muttered.

Hayner slowly wandered off with the dessert tray. Roxas returned to his customers, who were anxiously watching the new host-in-training.

"Roxy-kun, who is that new guy?" one of them asked. "He looks kinda sloppy."

"He's training," Roxas explained. "He's supposed to be a skater boy type or something."

"Aw, he looks so cute in that tux, trying to act all proper!" the other one squealed.

Roxas sighed. _What is with these girls, anyway?_

The girl heard him sigh and quickly said, "Oh, I wasn't trying to make you jealous, Roxy-kun! You're ten times cuter than him!"

"Yeah! And you're much more polite!" the first one added.

About halfway through the day, Roxas went over to check on Hayner.

"How's it going?" he asked as the skater type scratched his head.

"This isn't helping me at all!" Hayner shouted. "I need to learn how to be a host, not a waiter!"

"Why do you want to be a host? It's really not all that exciting," Roxas explained. "You just sit and listen to girls squeal about how cute you are, and you just smile and nod at everything they say."

"Then why do you do it?"

"I really don't know..." Roxas answered.

Hayner suddenly straightened up and blushed. Roxas turned to see Olette walk in the door. She immediately went over to Roxas, since he was her preferred host, but she stopped when she saw Hayner.

"Hayner? What are you doing here?" she asked. Then she gasped. "Don't tell me... You're gay now?"

"NO!" Hayner rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "I'm a host-in-training."

"Oh! You've decided to be a host? How cute!" Olette grinned. "Well, Roxy-kun is my preferred host, so you'll have to learn from him. He's so cute and sweet!" She pinched Roxas' cheek, while Roxas faked a smile.

_I hate when girls do that..._

"Anyway, I'm going to head back to my table now," Roxas declared. "Looks like I have more customers."

"Good luck, Hayner!" Olette exclaimed.

She bounded over to Roxas' table, following Roxas.

"So, Olette, you know Hayner?" Roxas asked after they had sat down.

"Yeah, I'm in his gang," Olette explained.

_She's in a gang?!_ thought Roxas.

"He's a pretty funny kid. I never would have expected him to become a host. He's totally NOT polite at all!" she continued.

"Axel wants him to be our skater boy type."

"Seriously? That's hilarious!" Olette giggled.

At the end of the day, the club gathered to discuss events and check on Hayner's progress.

"Hay Hay You You, it seems that you did an okay job on your first day," said Axel as the blonde skater boy walked up. "Though you still have a lot to learn about politeness. You don't refuse a girl dessert if you think she's too fat to handle it."

"What? That girl was huge! I was trying to be concerned about her health!" Hayner protested.

"Anyway, tomorrow we'll keep you on serving duty," Axel continued.

"This is crazy!" Hayner stomped his foot. "I'm not learning anything about being a host by giving out cookies!"

"It's all part of the trade," Axel explained.

"Hayn-kun, what is it that you do want to learn?" Demyx asked.

"I want to learn how to be polite and charming like you guys are!" Hayner shouted.

"Is it because of Olette?" Roxas asked. Hayner blushed.

"Oh, so you like a girl? Now everything makes sense!" Axel began to announce, "It's time for our new missio--"

"Axel, we don't have the funds to hold another ball just so this skater boy can get with the girl he likes," Zexion muttered. "He'll have to do it on his own."

Axel put on his pouty-eyes expression. "Pleeeeaaaase? Don't be mean, Zexy-kun!"

"We can just help him talk to Olette," Roxas suggested. "That doesn't cost anything."

"Yay!" Axel hugged Roxas. "My daughter's so smart!"

"Daughter? What?"

"Never mind, Hayner." Roxas pushed Axel off. "It's good to be polite and all, but don't be fake. Just be like yourself. If she won't like you for who you are, then the relationship would never work out. In the host club we just make girls happy, but we're not planning on marrying any of them."

"Roxy-chan? When did you get all smart about relationships?" Demyx asked.

"I've been reading Marluxia's self-help books," Roxas explained.

"What self-help books? I don't have any of those!" Marluxia protested frantically.

"Yeah, that all sounds good and stuff, but I can't just go up to her and say, 'Hey, I like you! Let's be bf/gf!" Hayner muttered.

"I have a plan!" Demyx shouted.

"What, Demmy-chan has a plan? This is unusual!" Marluxia commented.

"Let's follow Hayn-kun to his gang place! Then we can whisper advice to him as he's talking to Olette!" suggested the Melodious Nocturne.

"That's a really stupid--"

"Demmy-chan! What a great idea! Okay, so tomorrow it's Operation: Invade the Usual Spot!" Axel declared.

"Fine... just don't let yourselves be seen," Hayner sighed.

"And I refuse to dress as a girl again!" Roxas protested.


	17. Chapter 17: My Favorite Number!

_Ugh... I finally finished this chapter... It took me the longest time trying to figure out how to end the chapter... Anyways, so sorry for the delay! Hope you enjoy! Yes, 17 is my favorite number. :D_

Chapter 17 -- My Favorite Number!

The host club gathered in the Twilight Town base the next morning, decked out in their gangsta clothing from the episode with the Poker Club. Hayner just stared at them in wonder.

"You guys look like you crawled out of the ghetto. What's with the get-up?"

"You're a gangsta, right? So, we're dressed up like gangstas to fit in!" Axel explained.

"So, I just go up to a random, unassuming person and whisper, 'Hey, want some coke?'" Demyx asked.

"NO!" Hayner shouted. "I'm not in a _drug_ gang! What kind of person do you think I am?"

"What other kind of gang is there?" Axel asked.

The skater boy sighed. "Whatever. Just don't get in the way, okay?"

"Right!" Axel nodded. "We'll just chill in da hood!"

_He's an idiot..._ Roxas thought as he adjusted his over-sized baseball hat.

Hayner led them to a small alleyway, up to an open gate.

"This is the usual spot," he explained. "Olette and Pence are probably already inside. So, what exactly are you guys going to do?"

"Umm..." Everyone turned to Demyx.

"What? Axel's the leader! He should have come up with a plan!"

"It was _your_ idea, you hippie!" Axel yelled.

"So? I just started the fire. Now you have to keep it going!"

"What the heck is that about?" Hayner muttered to Roxas.

"He's an idiot, that's what," the blonde responded.

Xaldin finally raised his hand. "One of us should go in with the skater boy, while the rest of us wait out here and take notes."

"You mean eavesdrop?" Marluxia asked.

"Yes."

"Xaldy-chan! You're a genius!" Axel exclaimed.

Xaldin glared at him. "Don't ever call me 'Xaldy-chan' again, Number VIII."

"O-okay..." Axel gulped.

"So who's going in with the skater boy?" Marluxia asked.

Slowly, all heads turned toward Roxas.

"I vote for my daughter," exclaimed Axel. "Who agrees?"

"Perfect choice!"

"He's the right age. It makes logical sense."

"Have fun with the druggies, Roxy-chan!"

Xaldin grunted.

"All right, everyone agrees!" Axel pointed to Roxas. "Go, Roxy-chan! The fate of the skater boy's love life rests in your hands!"

Roxas sighed. "Fine..."

Hayner and Roxas then walked inside the gate as the rest of the host club cheered them on.

Roxas soon found himself in a sort of clubhouse room. There was a dart board hanging on one wall, a few crates, and a beat-up sofa. Olette and a fat kid with spiky black hair were sitting on the sofa.

"Oh, Hayner! You've brought a friend!" the fat boy exclaimed.

"Yeah, Pence, this is Roxas. He's from the host club."

"Oh, that place where Olette always goes after school? What exactly is it?"

Olette perked up. "It's this amazing place with all these _dreamy_ guys who talk to you and serve you tea!"

Pence stared at her. "Why would anyone want to do that?"

_Good question,_ Roxas thought.

"You wouldn't understand, Pence. It's a girl thing." Then Olette smiled. "I never thought I'd see you here, Roxas-kun! You and Hayner must have become really good friends with all the host club training!"

"Uh, yeah! Good friends!" Roxas replied. "So, Olette, what kind of things do you guys do in this gang?"

Olette laughed. "We just hang out. And deal with the Disciplinary Gang..."

"The Disciplinary Gang?"

"This big tough guy named Seifer who thinks he owns the town. He's always causing more trouble than helping people."

Roxas sighed. "Yeah, I know Seifer..." Memories of his torment while dressing as a girl still haunted him.

Suddenly, Olette stood up. "Let's go get ice cream!" she exclaimed.

"Yay, ice cream!" Pence shouted.

_I don't think he should have anymore ice cream..._ Roxas thought as he stared at Pence.

"Okay, let's go!" Hayner said.

Roxas shoved his head out of the door to warn the host club that they were ready to come out. However, he soon noticed that Marluxia was the only one there.

"Marly? What are you doing? Where's everyone else?" Roxas whispered.

"I don't know... I just realized they were gone, actually." Marluxia grinned. "Look at those black-eyed susans on the windowsill of that house. Aren't they pretty?"

"Whatever..." Roxas stepped out, followed by Hayner, Olette, and Pence.

"Hey, isn't that the flower guy from the host club?" Olette whispered to Roxas.

"I... uhh... I don't know. Let's get ice cream!" Roxas ran off with Hayner. Pence and Olette looked at each other in confusion and then ran after them.

As Hayner and Roxas were on their way to the ice cream stand, Roxas started whispering advice to the Skater Boy.

"Offer to buy her ice cream," Roxas suggested. "Girls like that stuff."

"Okay. Then what?"

"Uh, then I'll distract Pence so that you can go sit with her for a while on the clock tower."

"WHAT?!" Hayner's face turned crimson.

"What's 'what?'" Olette asked from behind.

"Ah, n-nothing!" he stammered. "Roxas said something dirty."

"Oh, yeah right! Roxas is a perfect gentleman!" she giggled.

They approached the ice cream stand, and Olette pulled out her wallet.

"Oh, uh... Olette! I'll pay for it!" Hayner shouted.

Olette looked at him in confusion. "Really? I thought you were broke?"

Hayner gulped and pulled out his wallet. Nothing.

"Here..." Roxas snuck some munny into his pocket.

"Oh, haha, I got some!" Hayner laughed nervously and pulled out the munny.

"Okay... thanks, Hayner! I want sea-salt ice cream!"

After Pence bought his ice cream, Roxas waited for Hayner and Olette went off before stopping the fat kid.

"Hey, Pence, right?"

"Yeah. What is it?" Pence asked.

"I uh... I want to show you something real quick!"

"What about Hayner and Olette?"

"Just let them go on ahead. It won't take long."

Roxas pushed Pence toward the direction of the Sandlot, while Hayner and Olette continued on to the clock tower. However, when Roxas and Pence reached the Sandlot, a surprising scene awaited them. Axel, Xaldin, Demyx, and Zexion were all carrying Struggle whackers, while Seifer and Rai were standing across from them, also with Struggle whackers.

"Okay, fools, I'll teach you what happens when you mess with the Disciplinary Gang!" Seifer shouted with a smirk.

"Yeah, you guys are going down, you know?" Rai added.

"Hey! All we did was laugh at your belly shirt!" Axel protested. "Besides, you should be nice to us! We helped you get with--"

Zexion clapped his hand over Axel's mouth. "Idiot, we're undercover, remember?" he whispered.

"Oh. Haha." Axel pointed his Struggle whacker at Seifer. "Fine! We'll all take you on! There's four of us and only two of you!"

"Who are they?" Pence whispered. "They look funny."

"They're idiots," Roxas answered. "All four of them."

"Let the Struggle match begin!" Seifer shouted.

Roxas found it almost amusing to see grown men hitting each other with blue foam bats. _This is like something that a little kid would do at a birthday party or something. You call this a sport?_

Demyx was hesitant to attack anyone. Rai targeted him right away and began hitting him with the Struggle whacker.

"Owie! This isn't any fun! Axel, I wanna quit!" the Melodious Nocturne whined.

"Shut up and hit him, Demmy-chan!"

Zexion merely watched with amusement. Occasionally he would put an illusion in the way to confuse Seifer, but he didn't actually fight.

Xaldin rescued Demyx from the brutal attack by Rai, hitting Rai so hard that he fell on the ground, flat on his back.

"Man, you're dangerous, you know?"

This left Axel against Seifer. Both were fighting pretty well until they got exhausted. The others had stopped fighting and were having more fun watching the main battle going on.

"Hey, Xaldin! Help me out!" Axel panted.

"No. This is more fun," replied the Whirlwind Lancer.

Zexion glanced over at the clock tower. "It's getting late," he muttered. "We should head back soon." Then he noticed that Hayner and Olette had reached the clock tower. "Oh, Number XIII, it seems you were successful."

Roxas looked at the tower and saw that Hayner and Olette were sitting on the ledge. "I wonder how everything is going..."

Zexion turned to Roxas and whispered, "Let's hurry everything up. This fight is boring to watch, anyway."

"Uh, okay."

He snuck off with Zexion, leaving Pence with the rest of the host club and the epic battle. They slowly made their way over to the base of the tower, but still out of the sight of Hayner and Olette. Marluxia had ended up there as well, since the nearby apartment had some lovely window gardens.

"Number XI, I think you can help us with something," Zexion mumbled to him.

"Oh, Zexy-kun! Roxy-kun! I was wondering where everyone went!" Marluxia seemed a bit dazed.

Zexion gave a curious grin. "We are going to create the right mood so that Hayner will confess his feelings for Olette."

Roxas' eyes widened. "Zexion, are you all right? You're starting to sound like Axel!"

"I wouldn't bother with this normally, except that I would like to get back to the Castle before dinnertime."

"Oh." Roxas sighed. _Of course he does._

Zexion turned to Marluxia. I want you to send some flower petals through the air toward them."

"Right-o!" Marluxia waved his hand, and instantly a bunch of pink petals appeared on the wind, slowly fluttering toward Hayner and Olette.

Olette looked up from her ice cream as she noticed the petals. "Where did these come from?"

"I don't know," Hayner replied. "There aren't any trees around here, are there?"

"Excellent," Zexion whispered. "Now for a little trick of my own." He waved his hand to make the sunset brighter and more colorful. Then he blew on his hand to make little glowy balls appear. They surrounded the couple on the clock tower.

"Wow, this is pretty!" Olette exclaimed. "They're like fireflies!"

"Y-yeah..." Hayner finally glanced down and saw Roxas, Zexion, and Marluxia waving at him to hurry up. "You guys suck," he mouthed at them. Then he looked over at Olette.

"Are you all right, Hayner? You look nervous," she told him.

"Uh, yeah. Uh, Olette, I want to tell you something."

"What?"

Hayner gulped. "Don't laugh."

Olette giggled. "I won't. What is it?"

"I..." He stood up. "I like you a lot."

"Oh. I like you, too, Hayner! I mean, we've been friends forever!"

"Ugh, tell her you love her, you idiot," Zexion muttered.

Hayner took a deep breath and quickly burst out, "I-love-you-a-lot-like-more-than-a-friend-and-I-don't-care-if-you-still-want-to-go-to-the-host-club-but-I-just-want-to-tell-you-that-I'm-madly-in-love-with-you-will-you-go-out-with-me?" He panted after having spouted that long run-on sentence and waited for her response.

"Um..." She blushed a little. "Wow, Hayner, I had no idea you felt that way about me." Then she grinned. "I think I'm beginning to love you, too. I guess... Sure, I'll go out with you, Hayner!"

"Really?" Hayner gave a big sigh. Then they both laughed and hugged each other.

"Thank goodness that's finally overwith," Zexion grumbled.

"That was the stupidest confession of love I've ever seen," Roxas whispered. "If I was a girl I would have just walked away."

Marluxia laughed. "Hah! So you do think like a girl sometimes, Roxy-chan?"

"What? I didn't mean that!"

"Roxy-chan's a girl! Roxy-chan's a girly-girl!" the flower boy chanted.

"Aw, we missed it?" Roxas turned to see Axel, Xaldin, and Demyx approaching them.

"What took you so long?"

"Uh, well..." Axel smiled. "Demmy-chan is an unstoppable beast!"

Demyx giggled. "I guess I just got bored and decided to step in."

"It was the ice cream we had earlier, I believe," Xaldin explained. "The sugar finally kicked in, allowing Demyx to beat up Seifer with little difficulty."

"What about the fat kid?" Zexion asked.

"Uh... We just kinda left him there..." Axel explained.

"He's probably dead right now," muttered Xaldin.

"Let's go home," Roxas suggested. "This has been such a long, crazy day."

"Yay, home! Xaldin, make me a cake!" Demyx exclaimed.

The host club opened up their dark portals and transported back to the World That Never Was, satisfied that once again they had succeeded in getting another young couple together...

Zexion: Wait, this isn't supposed to be the point of the club. We're trying to collect hearts.

Axel: Um... This is more fun! We can collect hearts later! For now let's enjoy Xaldin's lovely cake!

Zexion:...Idiot.


	18. Chapter 18: Roxas in Wonderland, Pt 1

_Yup, here it is. It was really hard to write because that episode of Ouran had like no point... but then again this story has no point so I guess it fits perfectly! I changed some stuff though so it would fit Organization XIII. I had to split the Wonderland episode up into 2 chapters because it was getting insanely long. So part 2 should be coming in like a week..._

Chapter 18 -- Roxas in Wonderland, Part 1

The next morning, Roxas found himself wandering through the alleys in the World That Never Was. For once he finally had a break from his host club duties. He had planned on sparring with some Heartless, but he was still tired from last night's endeavors in Twilight Town.

"Man, I'm so tired... I gotta sit down."

Roxas plopped down against the wall of a large skyscraper and looked up at the sky. For once, everything was nice and quiet... It wasn't long before little Number XIII had dozed off into a nice, peaceful snooze.

"Ohmigosh I'm so late! What'll they do without me?"

Roxas woke with a start and stared in confusion as he saw Demyx running frantically down the alley. However, something was different about Demyx...

_He's got rabbit ears?!_

Roxas stood up and tried to talk to Demyx, but the Melodious Nocturne completely ignored him.

_I guess I better follow him and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid..._

Demyx led him down the long alleyway until they reached a dark portal.

"DON'T CLOSE! DON'T CLOSE!" Demyx shouted! He jumped and dove headfirst into the portal, disappearing into thin air. Roxas hesitated for a moment before jumping in after him. As he floated along, he noticed that there were a lot of clocks and other random things flying around him. The clocks all read 3 o'clock.

_Did someone redecorate in here?_ Roxas thought as he came to the end of the portal.

When he came out, he was shocked to find himself in a big city with a large castle in the center of town. Demyx was still running, but now he had his guitar out and was charging toward the castle. Roxas continued to follow him until he reached a strange waterfall. Instead of flowing down, the water was flowing up from the bottom of the lake. He soon noticed a large caterpillar sitting in the middle of the lake on a bubble.

"Wow, that's a big bug," Roxas muttered. "I wonder if it's some sort of Heartless."

"I am not a Heartless," the caterpillar replied. "I believe you need to spend more time researching the various types, or you'll never make it in the Organization." Then the caterpillar turned around, and Roxas realized that it was Zexion in a caterpillar costume. He was fervently writing in a notepad.

"Um, what are you doing here?" Roxas asked.

"Observing, of course," the Zexion caterpillar answered as he wrote something down. "The real question is, what are_ you_ doing here?"

"I honestly don't know... I was following Demyx--"

"Oh, the rabbit? You know what happens when you go chasing rabbits, do you not?"

Roxas was getting confused. "What is this place, anyway?"

"Hollow Bastion, of course. Your lack of knowledge is really annoying, I must say."

"Um... so, what are you always putting in that notepad?"

"'Always'? How would you know if I always use this notepad if we've only just met?" Zexion sighed. "I think you need to go see the Dutchess. She'll fix you up."

Roxas stared at Zexion in confusion. "You _are_ Zexion, right?"

"I'm afraid my friends will have to escort you to the Dutchess. Farewell, o ignorant one."

Two big alligators appeared in the water, but they had the heads of Luxord and Xigbar.

"Join the Poker Club or we'll eat you!" Luxord shouted.

"What?"

Another alligator with Lexaeus' head appeared behind him. "Go."

Suddenly, the other two alligators jumped out of the water and began chasing after poor Roxas. He continued to run until he found another portal, which he dove into to avoid the alligators.

"That was random," he panted. He looked around to find that he was in a large, ornately decorated room. Olette was wearing a maid's costume, frantically trying to wash the dishes.

"Stupid dishes... I'm so tired of washing so many dishes!" she complained.

"Why are you washing them, then?" asked Roxas.

Olette turned to him and glared. "Are you stupid? I'm wearing a freaking maid's costume! I'm the maid for that freaking Dutchess who overworks me and spends all her time flirting with that stupid Cheshire Cat and redecorating his room without his permission and--"

"Oh, my dear maid! I do hope you are still doing the dishes!" Namine walked into the room, wearing a large hoop skirt and a fancy blouse. "I'll need those all washed soon, or I'm cutting your wages again."

Olette grumbled and returned to her work.

"Oh, Namine, you're the Dutchess? I guess that makes sense," Roxas muttered.

"And who are you, you adorable little boy?" Namine asked sweetly.

"I'm... Roxas, remember? Can you tell me where I am and how to get ba--"

"Dear goodness, Roxas! We need to fix your hair!" Namine rushed over to him and began messing with his hair. "I think if we cut some off here, and then gelled it up like so... Ah, Maid! Will you be a dear and get the scissors and hair gel for me?"

Suddenly, a plate came flying toward them, missing Roxas' head by mere inches and crashing into the wall. Olette was fuming and grabbing more plates.

"I've had it! I'm tired of working for you and your ridiculous demands! I quit!"

"But dear, it's 3 o'clock! It's almost tea time!"

"I don't care! I'm leaving NOW!" With that, she threw more plates at Namine, who dodged them effortlessly, as though she was used to this. Then she ran out of the room.

"Now, now, we have a guest. I just got back from Chessy's place. He's such a sweetie! He even let me paint his walls!" Namine smiled. "I wonder when we'll get married."

"You're engaged?" Roxas seemed surprised that Namine would settle down with any man, except Marluxia.

"Oh, Marly hasn't proposed to me yet. But I'll make him marry me. He just doesn't have the nerve to ask me."

_So the Cheshire Cat is Marluxia... I'm sure he didn't let Namine paint his walls willingly..._

"Dutchess! You killed my rosebush!"

Marluxia stormed into the room, dressed as a cat. A pink cat. Naturally.

"Oh, Chessy-Marly, I didn't kill it! I just trimmed it a little. It was getting a bit overgrown."

"That's it! I'm not taking any more of this!" Marluxia frowned. "Painting my walls is one thing, but tackling me and then killing my rosebush is another!" Then he suddenly disappeared from the room.

"Dear, dear, he looks so dashing when he's mad. Now, what will we do about your hair?"

"Not the hair!" Roxas quickly ran out of the room before Namine could work her styling witchcraft on him. He ran through several hallways. Once again he discovered a portal and wasted no time in jumping into it. He hoped that one of these portals would take him back to the World That Never Was.

Roxas soon found himself in a library. He could hear people laughing in the distance. After wandering through the maze of bookshelves he came upon a tea party. Axel, Demyx, and Xaldin were all drinking tea and chatting. Well, Xaldin was actually snoozing...

Axel was wearing a giant top hat, and Xaldin was dressed as a mouse. Demyx was still in his bunny outfit.

_So he was running late for... a tea party?_

Roxas approached the table. "Wow, Demyx, I didn't think you were much of a tea party person."

The others looked up at the newcomer.

"Why, happy unbirthday!" Axel shouted. "Here, have some tea!"

"Unbirthday?" Roxas' eye began twitching.

"It's not your birthday is it?" Axel asked.

"No."

"Then it's your unbirthday! Demyx, my boy, give some tea to the lovely young unbirthday boy!"

Demyx grabbed a tea cup and ran over to Roxas. "Congratulations!" he exclaimed.

"Uh, sure." Roxas looked in the cup and realized that it was empty. "You gave me an empty cup."

"Well, you can't expect us to serve you, can you?" Xaldin muttered.

"I suppose." Roxas went over to the tea and tried to pick up the pot, but Axel anxiously grabbed it first.

"Goodness, I'm out of tea! I'll have to refill, I guess!" He poured more into his cup. In the distance a clock chimed three. "Ah, it's three o'clock again!" Axel exclaimed.

"Oh no, three o'clock?!" Demyx stood up. "I'll be late!"

"It was three o'clock when I got here," Roxas muttered.

"Well, it's always three o'clock, silly!" Axel explained. "Always tea time! Have some more tea!"

Roxas was about to take the teapot when Demyx quickly grabbed it.

"I'm running late!" he shouted. "I need one more cup before I go!"

"You don't need anymore caffiene," Xaldin mumbled.

"It's bad for your heart," Roxas added.

"We don't have hearts, remember?" Axel grabbed the teapot from Demyx, who quickly gulped his cup down. "So we can drink as much tea as we want! Demyx, however, goes wacko on too much caffiene."

"Okay! Gotta go!" Demyx shouted. Then he ran off.

"Where is he going?" Roxas asked as he tried to get the teapot from Axel.

"Oh, the trial, I suppose. He is the person who writes everything down, after all. I'll need another cup before I go. They're going to execute the Dutchess, after all."

"The Dutchess?!" Roxas stood up. "Oh no! We can't let that happen!"

"Why not? She _is_ pretty annoying," Xaldin muttered.

"I'm going to go stop this trial before they do anything to her!" Roxas exclaimed. He dropped his empty teacup and ran off in the direction Demyx had gone.


End file.
